The Cold Hard Truth
by dancerlittle
Summary: What happens if your life was turned upside down by a simple purple envelope? Read to find out.
1. Finding out the Truth

**A/N: I just thought of this and decided to type it up. I'm putting off a couple of my other stories. Let me know if you like this or not . . . On with the story now!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_**December 28th, 2027 4:00 pm Evanston, Illinois**_

"Hey, Tess, can I see you downstairs when you get a chance?" My mom asked peaking into my room.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" I asked following her down the winding stairs to the living room.

"There's no easy way to tell you this." She started as I continued to look at her.

"Just tell me." I said getting nervous that something was terribly wrong with the family I had come to know.

"Your dad and I are your adoptive parents." She said taking a deep breathe.

"What do you mean? You have pictures of me from when I was a baby." I asked clearly not processing what my "mother" just told me.

"We adopted you when you were just days old. Your birth father had cancer and couldn't take care of you. Your mother had just turned 20 and was still in college." My "mother" told me.

"So why are you telling me this now?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Because when you turned 18, your father and mother asked us to give you this envelope. Since today is your birthday, I kept my word and am giving this to you." She said handing me a purple envelope.

"Can I be alone for a little bit?" I asked looking up at the mother I thought I knew.

"Sure. If you need anything, let me know." She said patting my knee before I ran upstairs.

I slammed my door shut and jumped on my bed. You think you know everything about yourself then it changes in an instant. I hesitated before sliding my finger under the envelope flap.

I slowly open the envelope and look inside. Inside there were four pages of notebook paper that looked hurriedly scribbled on. I clutched them in my hand before pulling them out. I took a deep breath before unfolding them.

_My dearest Tess Alexis Bolton (soon to be DeVries),_

You don't know who I am but I know who you are. You're my daughter. You're currently sleeping peaceful in your mother's arms as I write this. By the time  
you're reading this, you'll be 18; a senior in high school and hopefully, going off to college. And I'll be dead.

Your mom and I were married when we were 18; just out of high school. We were high school sweethearts and knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. About four months after the wedding, I started feeling worse and worse. I couldn't concentrate; my hands started to twitch. It got so bad that your mom forced me to go to the doctors. The news was awful and it was the worse day of my life. I had a deadly brain tumor that was too big and too close to my brain to operate. They gave me a year at the most to live.

Your mom and I decided right then and there we wanted a child together. Hence why you're reading this letter. I'm sorry you won't get to know your old man at all. But I'm not sorry for a second that you're my daughter. I love you. I just wished I could have known and watched your grow up.

Now another part of this letter; I know you must have tons of questions. That's why I've included a list of people and phone numbers who are willing to answer any questions you might have. I've told them that I'm doing this and they promised me they would stay in the same place that is listed in this letter.

Your mother and I wanted what we thought was right for you. Hopefully your adopted parents were kind and nice to you. Your mother and I spent many hours debating which family to give you to.

I'm watching over you always, my princess.

Your father,

Troy Bolton

I slowly reread the letter. My father seemed like a nice guy; but he was dead. I really wanted to meet him but I guess the list of contacts would have to work.  
I fingered the other pieces of paper and a picture fell out. I picked it up and studied carefully. There was a man, a woman, and a baby, me I supposed. They were both smiling; they looked happy and in love.

I put the picture down before grabbing the other paper. It was another letter to me.

_Tess Alexis DeVries,_

I'm your mother as of 12 hours ago. You're a beautiful baby and it's so hard letting you go. But your father and I know it's in your best interest.

I hope you read the letter your dad wrote. He's good with words so I had him write the important stuff. If you don't want to stray away from what you know, then you don't have to contact those people. We just thought you might like to know who your birth parents were.

Anyways, moving on from that. Your father and I sat down together and came up with a list of hopes and dreams we have for you. That's the third piece of paper in this stack. Also, your grandparents took that picture of you just after you were born so that's stuffed in there as well.

I love you, my sweet girl.

Gabriella Bolton  
  
So both of my birth parents had tried to make me understand that they had to give me up. I guess my mom couldn't raise me after my dad died. I fingered the third page before reading it.

_Hopes and Dreams for Tess Alexis Bolton_

We hope you have a great childhood and make memories wherever you are. We hope you to find your soul mate and live many happy days. We hope you have lots of friends. We hope no one ever tells you that you can't do something; and if they do, you prove them wrong. We hope you follow your heart and be who you want to be. We hope you don't follow the crowd but you're a leader.  
  
They had both signed it. I sighed before leaning back into the stack of pillows. I had a tough decision to make; do I leave everything I know behind and go search for who my birth parents were or do I ignore everything I had just read?

**_6:00 PM_**

I walked slowly down the stairs. I heard my "mother" and "father" talking quietly in the kitchen. They looked up as I swung open the door.

"Do you want to talk, Tess?" My "father" asked as I looked up at the two of them.

"I need to say some things." I said taking a deep breathe.

"We're here to listen." My "mom" said smiling a little in my direction. Funny, her smile use to calm me down; now it just makes me mad.

"First off, how could you go 18 years and not tell me I was adopted?" I asked the two of them.

"We tried for many years to tell you but we kept saying that you were too young to handle the real truth about your parents. When they approached us about adopting you, all we knew about them was that they were both 20 year olds in college." Dad told me.

"You've had 18 years to tell me." I said quietly as they came and sat by me.

"And if we had to do it again, we would have told you sooner. We're sorry; we thought we were doing the right thing." Mom told me.

"In that envelope you gave me this afternoon, there were a couple of letters. One from my mom and dad and a list of contacts if I had any questions." I told them.

"What did those letters tell you?" Mom asked me as I looked at them.

"My father had an inoperable brain tumor. That's part of the reason they gave me up for adoption." I told them.

"Wow, Tess we never knew." Dad said hanging his head.

"We're sorry, Tess. But what are you going to do with this information?" Mom asked me while looking at me.

"I've got to go to Albuquerque, New Mexico." I told them waiting for their reactions.

"What's in New Mexico?" Dad asked me.

"All of their friends and family, I'm assuming. In the envelope, there was a list of contacts in case I ever had questions. I'm going there to find out who my parents were. You guys can either go with me or I'll drain my savings and go by myself." I told them waiting for their reactions.

* * *

**What do you think? Feedback would be appreciated!!!!**


	2. The Discovery

**A/N: I just thought of this and decided to type it up. I'm putting off a couple of my other stories. Let me know if you like this or not . . . On with the story now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**December 28th, 2027 4:00 pm Evanston, Illinois**

"All of their friends and family, I'm assuming. In the envelope, there was a list of contacts in case I ever had questions. I'm going there to find out who my parents were. You guys can either go with me or I'll drain my savings and go by myself." I told them waiting for their reactions.

"You're just going to throw away everything you've worked hard for just to go to Albuquerque to meet some people you've never heard of?" My dad asked me as my eyes went wide.

"First of all, everything I've accomplished is all ready done. Basketball season ended a couple of weeks ago. School is on Christmas break until January 18th. I'll have plenty of time to go out there, met with these people, find out who my parents were and be back before school starts." I told them trying to convince them.

"What about college?" Mom asked me as I looked at them both.

I had played basketball since I could remember. I always had a basketball in my hands. A lot of colleges wanted me on their team. I had been scouted by University of Illinois, Boston College, Duke, UNC, and University of New Mexico.

"I don't know about college yet. I don't have to give my final answer until the middle of March." I told them.

"It's better to do it now than later." Dad reminded me as I looked at them both.

"Ok we were talking about my birth parents and now we got on the subject of college. I'm going to New Mexico." I told them with seriousness in my voice.

"We kind of figured you would once you found out. Do you want us to come with you?" Mom asked me as I thought about it.

"I have to do this on my own. I have to find out who my parents were." I told them folding my hands.

"I'll book you a ticket. We want you to be happy." Dad told me as I nodded.

"I know and I am. I just have to find out who my parents were. I promise I'll come back; I'm not deserting you. I just have to find out what my past is like." I told them.

"We understand. If you need anything, let us know." Mom told me kissing my forehead.

**December 29th, 2027 3:00 pm**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mom asked me for the millionth time.

I checked my back pack to make sure I put the photo album I had stuffed a lot of pictures in. Those pictures ranged from when I was a baby until the present. I also packed my scrapbook my mom had made me one year for Christmas.

"I promise mom I've got everything. I'll be gone for two weeks and then I'll be back." I told her smiling a little.

"I know you will. I hope you find the answers you're looking for." Mom said quietly as I nodded.

"I don't know what I'm looking for but I hope so too." I told her trying to convince myself more than her.

"If you need anything, give us a call. We'll be here." Mom said as I looked at her.

"Mom you have to go on with your life. Don't sit around this house and put your life on hold while I'm out in New Mexico. I'll be fine." I tried again to convince her.

"I know you will baby. I'm just afraid you won't like what you find out there." Mom told me again.

"We'll see. I better go. My plane leaves in an hour." I said picking up my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" Dad asked walking outside behind me.

"If you do that, you'll be dragging out the inevitable." I told them smiling a little.

"Ok we won't. Be safe and call us every night." Dad said giving me a hug.

"I will. I love you guys. Thank you for being so understanding." I said hugging mom.

I walked over to my 2023 Toyota 4-Runner, got in before starting the engine. I listened to it turn over before backing out of the driveway. On the drive to the airport, I remembered all the good times I had spent in Evanston. I had lived in the same house since the day my adopted parents brought me home. I had the same friends I did in kindergarten; we had managed to stay friends all throughout school.

I arrived at the airport, checked in before walking over to the gate and took a seat. I took out my iPod and started listening to my wide range of music collection. I had everything from rap to country to pop. My friends all knew I was a crazy music fan.

"Flight 1893 to Albuquerque New Mexico, now boarding." Was heard over the loudspeaker as I stood up and walked over to the booth.

I handed my ticket to the attendant before walking down the walkway to the plane. I shook my head and laughed a little. What was I doing? My entire life was here in Evanston. Why would I want to go across country to find out what my birth parents were like? I was serious out of my mind.

I found my seat and plopped down in it before staring out of the window. I prayed that I would find the answers I was looking for out in sunny New Mexico.

**3:00 pm Albuquerque, NM**

I got my luggage before walking over to the car rental center. I walked up to the desk to pick up the keys to the car I had rented.

"Hi I need to pick up the keys for Tess DeVries." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"All right I just need your driver's license and you'll be all set." She told me as I handed it to her.

I tapped my fingers against the desk as I stood there. I chewed my gum nervously.

"I have a question for you." I said catching the attention of the girl behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" She asked smacking her gum.

"This is my first time in Albuquerque and I was wondering where a good place to eat was?" I asked the girl.

"Um . . . a local hang out or what?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Something that shows the history of Albuquerque." I told her smiling.

"Oh I've got just the place for you. It's called East Towne Bar. It's about 20 minutes down the road, in the heart of Albuquerque." The girl told me giving me a brochure.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to check it out." I told her smiling.

"There you go Tess. Your car is in spot 21. Have a good visit." She told me handing me the familiar Toyota keys.

I walked out the doors of the airport and went to search for spot 21. I found it with no problem and quickly threw my luggage in the backseat of the 2026 4-Runner before starting the engine and headed towards the hotel.

After I checked into the hotel and freshened up a little, I called my parents and told them I had arrived safely. They told me to be careful and wished me luck. My stomach rumbled which I took as a sign for me to go get some food.

I walked down to the front desk and looked at the receptionist. I smiled at her before talking.

"Where can I find the East Towne Bar?" I asked as she smiled a little.

"That's a good place. It's just down the street." She said giving me a little more direction before I started out of the hotel and on my way to the bar.

I found it with ease and hesitated before walking in. My eyes went wide as I quickly looked around the restaurant. I saw various pictures hanging on the wall as my eyes traveled around.

"A little overwhelming isn't it?" A man asked coming up behind me to look at the pictures.

"Just a little bit. I was just admiring the walls." I said looking up at the man.

"It's a lot of history. I'm Jason by the way. And welcome to the East Towne Bar." He said holding out his hand.

"Tess DeVries. Very nice to meet you. It's my first time in Albuquerque." I told him smiling.

"And you came here first? Wow someone pointed you in the right direction." Jason said laughing a little.

"I wanted a restaurant that had hometown appeal." I told him grinning.

"Well you've come to the right place. Enjoy your meal. Excuse me." He said walking away leaving me alone.

I walked over to the bar and took a seat. I continued to look around before the bartender interrupted me. He took my drink order befor I looked around the restaurant again.

**_Jason's POV_**

"Man Jas who were you talking to? She's a little young for you man." Chad asked coming up to my side.

"Her name is Tess. She looks really familiar but I can't put my finger on how I know her." I told my long time friend.

"Is it one of Emily's friends?" Chad asked mentioning my 17 year old daughter.

"Defiantly not. It's her first time in town." I told him as he looked at me.

"Where did she go?" Chad asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"She's sitting over at the bar talking to Zeke. Come on let's go tell the girls; maybe they'll know who she is." I told him heading over to where the girls' were sitting.

**_Tess' POV_**

"So what kind of restaurant is this?" I asked the bartender who I had found out was named Zeke.

"It's a product of a dream 5 friends had when they graduated high school." Zeke told me smiling.

"That's cool. Did the five friends go in together or what?" I asked him smiling a little.

"Only four friends went in. The fifth one was called away unexpected." Zeke said shaking his head a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm curious and my parents say it's a little disadvantage of mine." I said blushing a little.

"It's not a problem. That was over 17 years ago." Zeke said looking at me.

"That's sad. So what should I see while I'm in Albuquerque?" I asked as a picture caught my eye.

"East High is defiantly a good place to start. That's the high school my friends and I attended. Their basketball program is amazing." Zeke said smiling.

"You wouldn't be bias would you?" I asked him grinning.

"All right you caught me. My son is a player on the team along with two of my nephews." Zeke told me.

"That's cool. So who's that picture of?" I asked pointing to the picture of five guys.

"That's me and my four friends taken our graduation day. We were so carefree and happy that day." Zeke said taking the picture into his hands.

"I can't say I know how that feels. I graduate in May." I told him as he showed me the picture.

"It's one of the greatest days of your life. You feel such a huge accomplishment." Zeke told me.

"So you and your four friends? You guys look like you ruled the school." I told him grinning.

"We did in a way. All of us except Ryan were on the basketball team. Ryan was a drama dude. Chad and Troy were amazing basketball players. I used to be in awe while I watched them rule the court." Zeke told me.

"Wait Troy? What was he like?" I asked thinking maybe my birth dad and this Troy kid could be the same person.

"Everyone loved Troy. He wasn't stuck up; he was nice to everyone. He played basketball and he got into Duke on a full ride. He played his freshman year but health problems kept him from playing the rest of his college career." Zeke said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories." I said looking at him.

"It's ok. I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later, Tess." Zeke said moving down the bar to help some other people.

I took another look around the bar before finishing my drink and leaving. I didn't look back as I ran towards the hotel. I locked myself in the hotel room and cried onto the floral bedspread.

**_11:00 pm (Zeke's POV)_**

"That was a successful night, boys!" Chad yelled as we finished cleaning up the bar.

"There was something different about tonight." I said taking a look around the table were my friends sat.

Chad, Jason, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Kristin, Ryan's wife, and I all sat around.

"Did you ever figure out who that girl was Jason?" Chad asked him as the girls' eyes went wide.

"What girl?" Taylor asked her husband as Chad shook his head.

"I started talking to a girl earlier this evening. She was staring at the picture of the group of us after a basketball game. She said she had just gotten into town and someone pointed her to here for dinner." Jason said shaking his head.

"She seemed really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how I would have known her." Chad said shaking his head.

"Was she one of Alex's friends?" Taylor asked looking at her husband.

"She's new in town. I don't think so." Jason said speaking up.

"What was her name?" Sharpay asked speaking up for the first time.

"Her name was Tess DeVries." Jason said as I looked at him in shocked.

"Zeke, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked looking over in my direction.

"She and I talked for like 45 minutes." I told them as all eyes came over in my direction.

"What did you talk about?" Ryan asked me as I thought back to our conversation.

"She asked me about the restaurant and how it got started. She asked me what she should see while she was in town and I told her East high. Then she pointed to the picture of the five of us after graduation." I said suddenly stopping.

"Go on Zeke. What else did she ask?" Kristin asked me.

"She was curious about Troy. She wanted to know about him." I told them. Everyone fell silent after I said that.

"Who is this girl?" Ryan asked breaking the silence.

"You don't think she could be a stalker could she?" Sharpay asked as we all laughed.

"She's a bit young. She hasn't graduated high school yet." I told them.

"Didn't Troy and Gabi have a child before he died?" Kristin asked looking at the group.

"You don't think it's her do you?" I asked looking at the group of my closest friends.

"Anything is possible. Let's hope she comes back soon." Ryan said as he stood up.

"We're going to head home. The kids are with my parents and they've probably killed them all ready." Kristin said joking.

We headed our ways. My thoughts were engulfed with the possibility of Troy and Gabi's daughter being in the restaurant tonight. I just prayed that she would come back.

* * *

**They're onto something . . . Will Tess be back so the gang can talk to her? Reviews will get you the answer faster!!!**


	3. Troy's Family

**A/N: I just thought of this and decided to type it up. I'm putting off a couple of my other stories. Let me know if you like this or not . . . On with the story now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**December 30th, 2027 9:00 am Albuquerque**

I decided to get up early and explore the city that was home to my birth parents. I knew I was in the right place while I was talking to Zeke. Zeke was one of Troy's friends. I didn't want his friends to know about me just yet. I wanted to get more information before I approached them.

I dressed in jeans and an East Evanston High basketball hoodie before heading downstairs. I stopped at the front desk to ask for general directions.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" The lady, whose nametag read Amanda, asked me.

"I was wondering how to get to East High?" I asked smiling at the woman.

She wrote the instructions down on a piece of paper before handing it to me. I clutched the piece of paper as I started walking around the town. My eyes went wide as I walked around the not familiar town.

My feet did all the directing as I walked around. I wished places seemed familiar but nothing came out. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of East High. It was bigger than I imagined it but you could tell it was a high school.

I tried the doors and surprisingly they were open. I quickly looked around before sneaking into the school. My shoes squeaked against the tile as I walked down the hallways.

I looked around while I walked. I headed down a hallway that led to the offices. A plaque caught my eyes and made me stop dead in my tracks.

_In memory of Troy Alexander Bolton. A man who died too young and left the world a better place. December 27th 1989 – January 7th, 2010._

My fingers traced over the engraved lettering. A picture was hanging above it. Troy was smiling an identical smile to the one I had. His eyes were the same shade as mine. The only difference was my skin color was darker than his and I had dark brown hair. I smiled as I looked up at the picture.

I continued on my journey which ultimately led me to the gym. I heard pounding basketballs as I opened the door quietly as not to be heard. I hurried over to the bleachers to have a seat.

I looked out onto the court and saw Jason and Zeke from the bar with two other men. They were playing two on two. Luckily for me, they were too engrossed in their game to notice me.

'So this is who my father's friends were.' I said quietly, fearing the four, who were playing, would hear me. I watched them play and grinned to myself. They were really good.

While listening to the basketball pound against the hardwood floor, I looked around the old gym. Various banners hung from the rafters. Three in particular caught my eye. _East High Wildcats: Champions 2006_;_ Troy Bolton: MVP 2006_; and _East High Wildcat Champions 2008._

'Those were the years Troy was here at the school.' My mind flashed as I continued watching the four men play.

"Man Chad that was a foul!" I heard one of the men yell as Chad held up his hands in innocence.

"There was no foul. You tripped over your own shoes, Ryan." Chad hollered back as I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Let's just play. The restaurant is opening in an hour and we have to be there." Jason said looking at the two who were ready to get into a fight.

I watched them for a little bit longer until they were engrossed again. I took that opportunity to sneak out and explore the city more. I walked back to the hotel before going back to my room. I pulled my book bag off the floor and started digging through it.

I found the purple envelope sitting in a pile in my book bag. I took the notes out and found the page I was looking for. I looked at the contacts page to see if there was an address for any of these people.

I scanned the paper as an address leaped off the page at me. I grinned as I wrote down _786 W. Ottawa Lane, Albuquerque, NM_. I grinned as I grabbed my car keys and hotel key before heading out the door again.

"Where would I find W. Ottawa Lane?" I asked walking up to the counter in the entry of the hotel.

"W. Ottawa Lane? That's over by East High. It's two blocks away from the high school." The lady said smiling.

"Thanks. I think I can find my way from there." I told her smiling before heading out to where I parked the 4-Runner.

I found my way back to East High before driving around looking for a W. Ottawa Lane. I grinned as I coasted onto the lane. I looked at the first house on the right _986_. I drove a little before pulling to a stop in front of _786 W. Ottawa Lane_.

I turned off the car as I watched two men and two kids play in the driveway with a basketball. On the front porch, four women were laughing about who knows what. The two men walked over to the porch and kissed two of the women. The older couple smiled at each other before turning to the others in attendance.

"Can I help you?" A man asked coming up to the side of the car and scaring the crap out of me.

"No I think I'm ok." I said trying to play it cool.

"You're staring awfully hard at that house." The man told me as I looked at him strangely.

"I was in a daydream. I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was staring." I told him smiling a little.

"Do you know where you're going?" The man continued as I nodded a little.

"I think so. Thanks." I told him before rolling up the window again.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He told me as I smiled at him.

"I shouldn't have been daydreaming and staring at that family. It's my first time in town." I explained as he smiled.

"This is a good place to be. I've lived here my entire life." He said as I smiled.

"Would you like to come meet my family?" He asked as I quickly disagreed.

"I would be imposing. I couldn't do that." I told him a little too quickly.

"It would make up for me scaring you. Come on, for me?" He asked as I looked up into his eyes. They were the same blue as Troy had.

"If you insist, then I guess I could." I said as he opened the car door for me to step out.

"Is this your entire family?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"My sisters, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, and parents." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Jordan, what kept you son?" The older man asked the man next to me.

"I had to make amends. I scared this poor girl." Jordan said pointing to me.

"Did you at least apologize to her?" one of the girls asked looking at her brother.

"It's all ready been done, Abbie." Jordan said holding up his hands in innocence.

"I'm sorry for my children. I'm Carly and this is my husband Jack." The older woman said introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Tess. It's very nice to meet you." I told him shaking her out stretched hand.

"You're not from Albuquerque are you?" Jack asked me as I shook my head quickly.

"Nope; born and raised in a suburb of Chicago." I told him as my heavy northern accent came out.

"What brings you to Albuquerque?" Jordan asked me as we sat on the porch.

"Christmas break. My parents' have family out here." I said not completely lying to the strangers.

"That's nice. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce the rest of the gang. These are my sisters Abbie, Sarah, and Michele. This is Sarah's husband, Matt and their two little ones, Allie and Trevor." Jordan said pointing to everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said smiling.

"So what daydream were you in when I scared you?" Jordan asked me as I shook my head.

"Just one that my parents told me a long time ago." I said shaking my head.

"You look really familiar. Are you sure you're not from around here?" Sarah asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope this is my first time in Albuquerque." I told him pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"Basketball player huh?" Jack asked pointing to the stitched basketball on my hoodie.

"I've been playing since I could remember. I was starting varsity my sophomore year." I told them smiling.

I watched them trade glances before they smiled at me. Jack cleared his throat before speaking again.

"How old are you, Tess, if you don't mind me asking?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"I just turned 18, two days ago. I'm going to graduate in May." I told them.

"Tess, if you don't mind, what's your middle name?" Carly asked me as my eyes went wide.

"Alexis. It was my dad's favorite name for a girl." I told them as they traded glances again.

My eyes went down to the ground as I heard them whisper. I cleared my throat as all eyes were on me.

"Can I ask what's up with all the questions?" I asked them smiling a little.

"We had another son and you kind of remind us of him." Jack told me.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost." I told them looking at all the people on the porch.

"He's been gone for almost 18 years." Carly said wiping her eyes a little.

"If I'm reminding you of him too much, I can leave." I said standing up and starting to leave.

"Tess, we would like you to stay." Jack said stopping me from walking any further.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your son like?" I asked the people around me.

"He was an average boy. He played basketball from the day he started walking. He was a natural. He loved musicals and plays but he was also an athlete. He had his true friends around him. He found the love of his life early in high school and she was by his side until the day he died." Jack said shaking his head.

"Is that what made me remind you of him? The basketball?" I asked looking at the family.

"Troy made varsity when he was a sophomore in high school. He got accepted to Duke on a full ride. He played his freshman year but had to stop when it got back." Abbie said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to have siblings. I've always been an only child." I admitted to the group.

"Troy was the oldest in this family. He would never take sides but help us out in a heartbeat if any of us were in trouble. He was very protective of us and always questioned anyone who was around us." Michele said speaking up.

"He sounds like a good guy." I told him nodding.

"He was. Troy and his wife would still be together to this day if he was still alive." Jordan said shaking his head.

"If you don't mind me, where is his wife?" I asked looking at my birth father's family.

"She's in California with her own family. It took her 10 years to finally move on from Troy. We still keep in contact with her." Jack said shaking his head.

"I've taken up too much of your time. I should get going." I said looking at them.

"It was very nice to meet you. Have a good vacation while you're here." Carly told me smiling.

"Thank you." I told them walking back towards the 4-Runner with a huge grin on my face.

I got in and started the car before driving away.

**_Jack's POV_**

"She's got Troy written all over here." I said as soon as Tess had driven off.

"Daddy you don't know that for real. She could be someone random." Abbie told me as I shook my head.

"No I'm telling you right now; that's Troy and Gabi's daughter." I said putting my foot down.

"We'll have to wait until she comes out and tells us that. We can't all bombard her with that. She's got to feel comfortable with this and then she'll come to us when she's ready." Carly told us all.

"I hope it's soon. I would like to get to know her more." Jordan said speaking up.

"I hope so, son. I hope so." I said watching her turn the corner before following the family into the house.

**_Tess' POV_**

I headed back to the hotel before indulging more into my plan. I had met my dad's side of the family. I had met both of my parents' friends. Now all I had to find out is who this Mrs. Darbus was. She was the next one on my list to contact.

I got McDonald's before heading back to my room for the night. I quickly ate before pulling out the scrapbook my real mom had left with my birth mom. I opened it and studied all the pictures. Almost all of the pictures were tattered and torn from being looked at so much.

I saw my birth parents grinning for the camera in different shots. There were pictures from East High, complete with captions, from their wedding, to vacations, to pregnancy shots, to finally, pictures of us as a family. I felt a tear trickle down my face as I continued to flip through the book.

I slammed it shut before crawling into bed and crying myself to sleep. I was angry that I couldn't meet my father. I wanted to get to know him as best as I could without meeting the actual person. I promised myself by the time I left I would know who my father was.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Tess will be meeting everyone formally soon. I promise. Feedback would be the icing on the cake for me!!!!!**


	4. The Truth

**A/N: I just thought of this and decided to type it up. I'm putting off a couple of my other stories. Let me know if you like this or not . . . On with the story now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_December 31st, 2027 11:00 am Albuquerque_**

"Hi mom." I said as my mom picked up the phone in Chicago.

"Hi Tess. How's your searching going?" mom asked as I walked around Albuquerque.

"So far, so good. I've met my dad's family and they seem nice enough. I've met some of their friends and all that but I'm still missing one particular person." I told her.

"Have you told anyone that you're Troy and Gabriella's daughter?" Mom asked me as I shook my head, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Not yet. I still have to find one other person that Troy put as his contact, and then I'll tell them." I told her.

"Be careful and call me when you get a chance." Mom warned as I laughed.

"I will and I love you." I told her before hanging up my cell phone and headed towards Magnolia Court, where this Mrs. Darbus lived.

I found the street before pulling my 4-Runner to the side of the street. I watched an older lady rock in her rocking chair as I got out of the car.

"I don't want any." She yelled as I walked up the sidewalk and looked at her.

"I'm not selling anything. I was wondering if you could point me to East High." I asked.

"Why do you want to go there?" She asked me as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I'm doing a basketball camp." I said simply as she laughed a little.

"That's where you shoot balls for touchdowns." She said laughing.

"That's where you shoot balls for baskets." I corrected as her eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" She asked before she stopped rocking back and forth.

"Anyone who knows the game of basketball, knows that." I told her a little too rudely.

"I'm not a sports person. I was a drama teacher for 40 years before I retired." She told me as I smiled at her.

"That had to be an interesting job." I said as she laughed.

"Child, you have no idea. Why don't you come up here and let me tell you some of my stories?" She said patting the seat of the other rocking chair.

"I can't stay long. I've got that basketball thing." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Speaking of basketball, I'll start with a basketball star. His name was everywhere around the school. Everyone knew him and he knew everyone; a popular boy in his own right. The star of the basketball player but he did something that no one would have ever thought of. He tried out for one of my plays." She said shaking her head at the thought.

"What happened?" I asked eager to hear the story.

"He was good. I had to give him and Gabriella, the girl he tried out with, a callback. The Evans' twins didn't appreciate it but Troy Bolton had tried something other than basketball and had succeeded." Mrs. Darbus said smiling.

"That's cool. Did he do a lot of musicals or was that his only one?" I asked her.

"He did that one the winter of his junior year. He stared in both the play and musical his senior year as well." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"That's cool. Did you keep in touch with him after high school?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I sure did. He did plays in the community after high school. I was there when he married his high school sweetheart and I was one of the few people who saw his daughter before they put her up for adoption. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked just like Gabriella but she had Troy's eyes and smile." Mrs. Darbus said wiping away a few tears.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said saying the same words I had been saying a lot those last few days.

"It's not your fault dear. I told you I would tell you some stories. Now where was I?" She asked as I quickly reminded her.

"Oh yes, Troy. He was a great student. He didn't appreciate the arts at first but after he got the acting bug, he loved it. He split his time equally between basketball and practice." Mrs. Darbus continued as I daydreamed a little.

I guess I was just like my father. I had gained basketball and the acting bug from him. I had a great voice on top of that.

"Dear are you listening?" Mrs. Darbus asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What play did Troy and Gabriella put on their junior year?" I asked her.

"They put on Twinkle Towne. It was student wrote play. I think I still have a copy of it." She said hurrying into her huge house.

She returned a few minutes later with a CD and a script. She handed it to me as I smiled.

"That's the play they put on. That's Troy's copy as a matter of fact." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked noticing the CD in her hand.

"That's the two of them singing. I had them record it because their voices blended so well together." She told me handing it to me.

"Do you think I could borrow this?" I asked her smiling a little.

"I suppose you could. Actually you can keep both. I've got extra copies lying around this old house." She told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. My school is looking for a new play to put on and I think this might be it." I told her.

"If you do, let me know. I'll let the student who wrote it know. She'll enjoy that." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"Thank you for sharing those stories." I said standing up and looking at her gratefully.

"It's not a problem, Tess. I hope you find what you're looking for." Mrs. Darbus said as my mouth dropped open.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Troy told me right before he died that he wrote you a letter to be opened on your 18th birthday. It was three days ago so I figured I would be seeing you sooner or later. I pulled those out years ago and promised myself that if you ever came around, I would give those to you." She told me pointing to the CD and the script smiling.

"Thank you. It will help me to remember my parents a little more." I said smiling.

"You are most welcome. I knew it almost instant as you walked up the sidewalk." She said as I tilted my head to one side.

"How did you know, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her.

"Your skin tone and hair color are identical to Gabriella's; the grin and the eyes are your father's, Troy. When you corrected me about basketball, it was almost the identical answer your dad gave me his junior year of high school." She told me.

"I've heard I look like him. But no one is talking about my mom." I admitted to the older woman.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Your mom had a hard time after your dad died. She didn't want to let your dad go. She wouldn't have been a good mother if she kept you so her and your dad agreed to give you up for adoption. They wrote the letters that you received and picked the right parents they thought you would be good with. Your adoptive parents let your mom and dad pick your name. Tess was your mom's middle name and Alexis was the female form of Alexander, your dad's middle name. That was the hardest thing either one of them did, but it turned out to be their best choice as parents." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked her as she shook her head a little.

"Probably because no one else will. People in this town like to keep the good memories and shut out the bad ones. When everyone sees you, there's going to be a lot of tears and heartache. A lot of people never knew your parents had you. Their close friends and family all knew but a lot of people out of their circle never knew." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"I didn't know myself until 3 days ago that I was adopted. I just want to find out who my family is. I want to know who my birth parents were." I told her.

"And you will, I promise you that. But, remember this, you might not like all the secrets you will find out." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"Thank you for all of your help. I appreciated it." I told her smiling gratefully.

"It's not a problem. As I said before, I was expecting you. Will you come see me again before you leave town?" She asked as I smiled at her.

"I would love to. I would love to hear more stories of my parents." I told her grinning.

"Oh I can think about a few more before you come back. Thank you for stopping by." She told me as I turned and looked at her.

"Thank you for not turning me away." I told her before walking down the sidewalk and headed towards the 4-Runner.

I slipped the CD in the player before putting the car in drive. I continued to drive as my parents' voices came over the speakers. I drove to the local park. I pulled into a spot, grabbed the spare basketball I had thrown in the backseat earlier, and headed towards the basketball courts. I left the car on with the radio blasting my parents' voices.

I played basketball while listening to my dad sing about getting his head in the game. I laughed as I started to shoot three pointers. I watched each of them sail into the net perfectly. I kept count as I continued to sail each one into the net.

"Wow girl, who did signed a contract with?" a familiar voice asked as I whipped around.

I saw Jordan and Jack watching me with identical grins on their faces.

"No where yet. But I've been scouted by Duke, UNC, Boston College, University of Illinois, and University of New Mexico." I told them grinning.

"Wow. You're a natural. Which college are you going to pick?" Jack asked me as I went to turn off the car.

"Have no idea. Any pointers?" I asked looking up at my paternal grandfather.

"You could always go to Duke and follow in your father's footsteps." Jack said grinning as I turned around in shock.

"So you did figure it out." I said stating the obvious.

"You are just like your father; right down to the basketball." Jack said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't come right out and say it. I had to check all of you out before I stepped in all the way." I told him and Jordan.

"I totally understand. Who else knows?" Jordan asked me as my eyes went wide.

"The only other one who had figured it out is Mrs. Darbus. I don't know why my dad sent me to her." I said looking at the two.

"Oh he did it so she could tell you another side of him. We would have told you about the basketball side, the sibling side, and the son side. She would tell you about the actors' side." Jordan told me grinning.

"So let me do this the right way. I'm Tess Bolton-DeVries, your niece and granddaughter." I said looking at the two.

"It's good to see you, again." Jordan told me pulling me into a hug.

"I knew it was you as soon as you stepped out of your car yesterday." Jack said pulling me into a hug.

"Everyone says I've got my mom's skin and hair color but I have my dad's eyes and smile." I said looking up at my uncle and grandfather.

"Everyone is correct. You look just like Gabriella and you've got very little of Troy. But what you got of Troy, was what everyone remembers the most about him." Jack said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry if I made you dig up painful memories." I said looking at the two.

"It's good that you did. We were all expecting you back. Just before they gave you up, Gabi and Troy told us that they had written you a letter telling you that if you ever wanted to know your family, then to come back to their hometown and we would all be here. We figured with your mom's curiosity, it wouldn't be long until you came back." Jordan told me grinning.

"When was the last time you two saw me?" I asked the two men.

"You were five days old; it was the day before your adoptive parents were coming to get you. Troy and Gabi invited everyone over to their house for a goodbye party. Everyone held you and wished you luck and well wishes. All kinds of pictures were taken and many memories were created that day." Jack said shaking his head.

"I wish I would have known about you guys while I was growing up." I told them shaking my head.

"Well it was Troy and Gabi's wishes that you didn't know about them until you were 18 and able to understand why they did it." Jack told me.

"So I have three aunts, two uncles, a niece, a nephew, and grandparents. Wow instant family." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah it is an instant family. Then Troy and Gabi looked all their friends as brothers and sisters so if you count them, you'll have 4 more uncles and aunts." Jordan said pointing that out.

"Don't intimidate the poor girl, Jordan." Jack scolded his son.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of days." I said looking at the two.

"When are you going to tell everyone that you know?" Jack asked me.

"I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest. I'm in Albuquerque until the 12th of January." I told them.

"Then you've got some time. What about your adoptive parents? Are they here?" Jordan asked me.

"Nope I told them this was something I had to do on my own." I said looking at the two.

"Thursday night the entire group always comes together. Thursdays, for some reason, were Troy's favorite day of the week. So since he's died, we've made a tradition that every Thursday we've gotten together just to hang out. Tomorrow night it's at the restaurant. Why don't you come and surprise everyone?" Jordan suggested as I looked at him.

"I don't want to interrupt anything that is a group thing." I said looking at the two.

"You're my niece, not some stranger. You deserve to be there more than anyone else. Think about it; the party starts at 6 but it doesn't get full swing until 6:30 or so." Jack told me.

"If I decide to come, I'll be there at 7. All right?" I asked pushing my hair off my face.

"That's all I want to hear. I would encourage you to come. It will be a good chance for you to see everyone your parents hung around." Jordan promised me.

"All right. I'll see you guys later." I said jogging to the 4-Runner and jumping in.

I hurriedly sped off; my mind to clogged with so much information. I had gotten myself way over my head. I drove back to the hotel before taking a quick shower.

I called my mom and dad before getting into bed and trying to sort through the things I had found out. I promised myself that I would go play a game of horse before the party tomorrow night just to think it over. I fell asleep for the first time in three days without crying and with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So will Tess go or not? Sorry you're going to have to wait until I update again. I only have two days of school this week, so I will probably be updating a lot!!! Reviews would be really helpful and apprecaited!!!!**


	5. Meeting Everyone

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!** **The entire time I was writing this, I had a knot in my stomach. That's how much I get into my stories!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_January 1st, 2028 8:00 am Albuquerque_**

I tossed and turned the majority of the night before looking over at the clock which read 8 am. I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to my suitcase. Laying on the very top was the photo of Troy, Gabriella, and I all sitting on a front porch. Troy and Gabriella were both smiling.

"Why did you have to die?" I asked quietly as a gentle tear fell down my cheek.

"Why did you have to leave me with an adoptive family? Why couldn't we be a family together?" I asked still staring at the photo.

Those two people were my parents and I was going to try my hardest to find out who they are. My mind was quickly changed as I heard the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the ringing device. I didn't even look at the caller ID as I put it to my ear.

"Tess is that you?" Meghan, one of my best friends, asked as I walked around my hotel room.

"Yeah it's me. What's up?" I asked her going over to look out of the window of the hotel.

"Nothing much here but better question is what's up with you?" Meghan asked me as I sighed a little.

"A lot is up. Do you have time or do I need to do the shortened version?" I asked her.

"Oh I've got all the time in the world chica. Start at the beginning." She ordered gently as I jumped on the bed and settled in.

An hour and a half later, I finished telling her of my journey and what I had found out so far. She was speechless and didn't know what to tell me.

"So you're in Albuquerque, New Mexico, meeting a family you never even knew existed. I would have come with you if you asked." Meghan told me.

"I know you or any of the other girls would have in a heartbeat but I had to do this on my own. I have to find out my past on my own. But the next time I come out here, I will defiantly bring you with me. It's amazing out here." I told her shaking my head.

"You promise?" She asked as I laughed.

"Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I promise you Meghan Elisabeth." I said using her full name.

"Good. I've always wanted to go to New Mexico. Are you finding all the answers you're looking for?" Meghan asked me.

"I don't even know what the questions I'm looking for are. I'm getting formally introduced to Troy and Gabriella's friends and Troy's family. I'm just scared and wished I had someone by my side." I admitted to her.

"You just say the word and I'll be there in an instant." Meghan offered as I seriously considered taking her offer.

"I'll . . . be fine. I wanted to do this on my own and I have to. I'm just scared about what I'll find out about my parents." I hesitated a moment before smiling.

"Just remember you have a bunch of people here in Illinois that love you for who you are. If you don't like what you find out, come home and shuffle through it. We'll be here for you." Meghan told me.

"Thank you Meghan for everything. I'll be back on the 12th so we'll do a total girls day then." I told her.

"I've got it all set up with the other girls. Just let us know and we'll be there in an instant." Meghan told me.

"I love you to death but I've got to go ponder my family situation over a little bit. I'll talk to you later, Meghan." I said saying my final goodbyes.

Meghan was one of those people who could put a smile instantly on your face from the first word she spoke. She had been through everything with me. We were looking at the same colleges and still had to make the big decision on our own.

I pushed myself off the bed before forcing myself to go get changed. I dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie before tying my shoes. I decided a good old fashion run is what I needed to sort through my thoughts.

I started running through the streets of Albuquerque. I imagined my father running the same streets on his daily run. I listened to my feet pound the pavement as I continued to run. As I ran, I didn't realize it but I started to cry from all the emotions I had experienced the last few days. I ran right into a park before collapsing on a park bench. I brought my knees to my chest as I buried my head and cried.

I cried for not getting to know my parents; I would have to learn about them through their friends and family. I cried because I felt like I was deserting my family back in Illinois. I cried because of the huge college decision I would have to make in the upcoming months. And finally I cried because I had no idea how to intertwine my new life with my old one. How was I going to handle my Albuquerque life with the one I had made for myself in Illinois? Only time would tell.

I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks as I slowly stood up and continued on my run. Normally my runs were thoughtless; though nothing had gone normal since my adoptive parents revealed their secret.

I sighed before heading back to the hotel. I took a quick shower before going to sit on the bed in the room. I crumbled up a piece of paper and aimed for the trash can.

"If this goes in, I go tonight. If it doesn't, then I stay here." I told myself as I set up the shot. I released and watched the paper ball sail through the air. I sighed as I watched it go in.

"I guess I'm going tonight." I said prepping myself for what would come later that night.

_**6:30 pm**_

"Come on Tess you can do this." I said as my feet would not move from the hotel room I was currently standing in. I looked down at my outfit and smiled a little. I had on faded jeans, an East Evanston hoodie, my adoptive parents had gotten me when I entered high school, and my slip on tennis shoes. I had curled my hair a little and left it fall gently on my shoulders.

I tried to prep myself again but it ended up useless. I heard my cell phone ring as I sighed again.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to check the ID on the ringing device.

"Hi sweetie. Are you busy?" Mom asked me sighing.

"I'm getting ready to go meet everyone. It's not going too well." I told her smiling softly.

"Don't be nervous. You be yourself and they'll love you because of that." Mom told me.

"Thanks. My feet refuse to move." I told her giggling a little.

"You need to force yourself to go. This would be good for you, Tess." Mom told me gently.

"I know it will be. I'm just scared a little." I said looking at the clock.

"Why don't you talk to me while you walk to where you're meeting them?" Mom suggested as I found myself walking out of the room.

"I think that will work mom. So how is Illinois?" I asked her as she laughed.

"We just got dumped with snow. Your dad and I are going to the Davis' New Years' party tonight. Everyone says hello." Mom told me.

"Did you tell anyone where I am?" I asked her walking out of the lobby of the hotel and down the street.

"The only one that called was Meghan. She asked if you were around and I told her that you were in New Mexico. I told her that you had to explain everything." Mom told me.

"Thank you. If anyone else calls looking for me, just tell them to call my cell phone. I'll explain it to anyone." I told him.

"I will. Are you at the place yet?" Mom asked me as I saw the sign for the East Towne Bar swinging gently in the wind.

"I'm about a block away from it. I can see the sign from here." I told her quietly.

"Tess Alexis you're going to be fine. You're brave and curious and you will capture these people with your heart." Mom whispered gently.

"Thank you mom. I just hope these people accept me and there aren't too many tears tonight." I told her.

"There will be tears just like the day we came to pick you up. All those people are really nice. Don't worry about them being mean; they were really nice and understanding." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom. I'm here. I guess I should go in." I told her looking at the brown door.

"All right. Good luck and call me if you need anything." Mom said as I nodded.

"I will mom. Have fun tonight and I'll talk to you later. Tell dad I say hi." I told her before hanging up.

I took a deep breathe and prepped myself before putting my hand on the handle. Before I knew it, my hand had come back and swung open the door.

"We're closed tonight." A voiced called as I hurried in.

"I was actually invited tonight." I said standing on the landing looking at all the people standing around.

All the faces were of confusion and worry. I saw Jack and Jordan standing off to the side and smiled at them a little.

"What did you need?" Jason asked coming up to my side and looking at me.

"I believe I am your best friends' daughter." I said looking at Jason before looking at the crowd.

"All of my best friends are here all ready." Jason said taking a defensive side.

"Not all of them. I'm Tess Alexis Bolton-DeVries." I said looking at Jason before going to stand next to Jack and Jordan.

"No you can't be her." Another man said shaking his head at me.

"I am her. I've got letters from Troy and Gabriella to prove it." I told them looking around the room.

"Tess you've got to excuse us. Our friend, son, and brother has been dead for 17 years. We never thought we would see you again, Tess." Carly, Troy's mom, said coming over to my side.

"You don't think this has been hard on me either? I'm a normal 18 year old girl, who's got friends, family, and basketball all going for her. I'm wanted to play by 5 colleges. I thought the biggest decision I would ever have to make is what college I wanted to attend and play NCAA basketball for. Not this finding out who my birth parents were." I said looking at the crowd of my parents' friends and family.

"How do we know you're Troy and Gabriella Bolton's daughter?" another guy asked me as I smirked a little.

"Um . . . aside from how I have Gabriella's skin and hair color and Troy's grin or eyes, I'm named after the two of them. Tess was Gabriella's middle name and Alexis was the female form of Alexander which was Troy's middle name. Some people have told me that my voice is identical to that of Gabriella's. And finally, Troy and Gabriella wrote me a letter to be given to me on my 18th birthday. Included in the letter was a list of contacts, that Troy made promise to stay in the area in case I ever came back. Troy wanted me to know who he was since he was never given the chance to tell me himself." I said looking at the family.

"She's defiantly Troy and Gabriella's daughter." Abbie said coming up to my side.

It took a few minutes for people to get used to the idea that their best friends' daughter was standing directly in front of them.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Jack said leading me over to a group of people.

"These were Troy and Gabriella's friends. Chad and Taylor Danforth, Ryan and Kristin Evans, Sharpay and Zeke Baylor, and Kelsi and Jason Cross. They could share stories with you about your parents." Jack said shaking his head.

"Thank Jack." I told him before he headed over to the other side of the room.

"So did you know this restaurant had direct connections to your father and mother when you first walked in here?" the man Jack had introduced as Chad asked me.

"Not a first I didn't. But when I was talking to Zeke and saw the picture behind the bar, then I did. I was afraid to come back in here." I told them shaking my head.

"You've got to know this is a big step for any of us, Tess. Most of us just came to grips about Troy's death and now to have you sitting in front of us; it's going to take a little time to get used to that idea." Ryan told me.

"Do you know what it's like to be lied to your whole entire life? I have great parents back in Illinois who have given me my ever want and need for the last 18 years. Four days ago, I'm sitting in my bedroom when my mom tells me she needs to tell me something. She hands me a purple envelope which held a secret that I never knew existed. Comes to find out, the two people I've always called my parents, aren't really my parents. They're my adoptive parents. So I'm here trying to search out who my real parents are. I know this is harder but think about how hard it is for me to wrap my mind around this." I said looking at them.

I took a good look around the restaurant before running out into the cool January air.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Do you think you could have gone easier on her?" I heard Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Excuse me if I'm a little hesitant when it comes to my dead friends' daughter standing in front of me." Ryan said looking at his sister.

"Guys what just happened?" I asked coming over to the table.

"Tess got upset and ran out." Taylor told me before I nodded.

"Guys she left everything she's ever known to come down here to find out who her parents were. We should be helping her not making her feel guilty. I'm going to find her." I said walking through the people and walking out of the restaurant.

I thought back to all the places I would search to find Troy. Tess has his mind so I might as well put myself in the mindset I was in when I had to find Troy. It boiled down to two places and I quickly made up my mind before going to see if I was right.

I heard someone crying as I entered the park and went over to her side. I pulled her closer to my side as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Why is change so hard to accept?" She asked picking her head up and looking at me.

"It just is. I'm sorry that they were defensive. They don't know what to do, Tess." I said trying to get her to understand.

"It was just a bad idea to come down here in the first place. I should just go back to Illinois and forget everything I discovered." Tess said as I looked at her.

"Tess as much as you want to, you're not going to be able to bury this. This is going to be with you the entire time." I told her quietly.

"I thought I would just come down here and find out who my parents were. Never did I think I would be accepted by anyone." Tess admitted to me.

"Never did I think I would see my son's daughter again; my granddaughter. We have a lot of time to make up for. We all know you have questions; we just ask you have patience while everyone gets time to pull their thoughts together." I told my granddaughter.

"I think I can do that. I just wish Troy, my father, was in that room telling me everything I need to know." Tess told him.

"I wish that too but sometimes our wishes don't come true." I told her.

"Is it true that I'm an exact replica of them?" Tess asked me as I pondered the question a little.

"Not an exact but I can see the similarities. You pointed out the main ones back in the restaurant. When you were talking to Chad, you gave him a look I saw too many times out of Troy." I told her.

"I feel like you all know this great big secret and I'm sitting on the outside. I feel like I'm never going to know what my parents were like." Tess told me shaking her head.

"I'm going to help you the entire way. We'll figure out your parents together, all right?" I asked her as she smiled.

"That sounds good." Tess told me as I hugged her close.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel or back to the party?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel. This was a little overwhelming tonight." Tess told me.

"All right. Every morning, the guys go to the gym and play two on two. Why don't you go surprise them tomorrow morning?" I suggested as she grinned.

"And show off my mad skills?" Tess asked me laughing.

"That's exactly what I mean. They'll come around, Tess. Just give them time." I told her.

"Thank you for everything. I promise I'll live up to everything my parents never did." Tess promised.

"I have no doubt you will." I told her kissing her forehead before watching her walk off.

I sat there a few more minutes before pushing myself off the bench and headed back to the restaurant. I pushed opened the door as every eye fell on me.

"Where's Tess?" Carly asked me as I sighed a little.

"She went back to the hotel. She's a little overwhelmed." I said looking around the room.

"How dare she comes in here and gets frustrated at us?" Michele asked as I whipped around at her.

"She's confused Michele. Think about it. If you just found out you were adopted, wouldn't you want to know about your birth family? She's scared of what she is going to find out. All she wants to know is about Troy and Gabriella and what kind of live they had. She's so much like Troy, it's scary but we have to help her out. She just wants to get to know her family, her birth parents' family." I said looking around the room.

"We're going to get to know our granddaughter. She's sticking around Albuquerque until the 12th. If you want to get to know her, you should do so before then. She's returning to Illinois as the girl she was before she came here." Carly said looking at the kids she had come to known as adoptive children.

I looked at Carly before grabbing her hand and leading her outside and to our car. We were both occupied with our own thoughts as I drove home.

* * *

**That didn't go exactly how you guys all thought it would. Anways, feedback would be most appreciated. If you have thoughts or ideas for this story, I would love to hear them!!! Thank you to everyone who has all ready submitted a feedback; it most appreciated!**


	6. Coming to Terms

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_January 2nd, 2028 8:00 am Albuquerque_**

I got dressed slowly before heading downstairs to where the car sat. I slid in and took a deep breath before turning the engine on and headed over to East High. I saw a couple of cars in the parking lot as I pulled into a spot. I walked slowly toward the doors, trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing. I pulled open the door before walking through it on route to the gym.

Surprisingly, the gym was quiet as I walked in. I saw a stray ball lying in the middle of the gym and went to pick it up. I dribbled it a couple of times before making a lay up. I walked over to the free throw line and shot a couple of them.

I continued dribbling the ball, thinking that I was standing in the same gym my father had once played it. A surreal feeling came over me as I continued to bounce the ball harder and harder on the smooth surface. I heard the door open as voices reached my ears. I turned around and saw who I expected to see standing there.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say sorry. I shouldn't have come all the way out here and interrupted what life you guys had made for yourselves. I was eager to find out who my parents were that I didn't even think about how I would be messing up your lives. I'm leaving on the 5th so you won't have to put up with me much longer." I said looking at the four guys standing around me.

"We're sorry too, Tess. You took us all by surprised when you showed up and started asking us questions about our friend who we haven't seen in 17 years. You have ever right to know about your parents and we haven't been very open and honest the way we should have been." Zeke admitted to me.

"If you're still interested, whatever questions you have, we'll answer them." Jason suggested as I smiled at them.

"I think I've gotten most of them answered but I want to know who Troy was as a friend. I know how he was as a son, basketball player, and an actor." I told the four friends.

"He was essential my brother. We had been friends since we were both in diapers. Our moms were college roommates. He would never admit it in public, but he always wanted a houseful of kids and marry his soul mate. One out of two isn't too bad. The entire time Gabi was pregnant with you, the smile never left either one of their faces. I remember the day he found out that you were a girl. He was so excited and happy." Chad said shaking his head at the memory.

"He came into our apartment that we all shared and yelled the news to us. He wasn't nervous at all to become a dad. He had all kinds of things he wanted to teach you. He wanted to teach you basketball, how to cook, how to suck up to your mom, and most importantly he wanted to teach you how to love." Ryan continued as I smiled.

"It killed him the day they had to give you up. What was even worse is that they knew it was the right decision. Your adopted parents sent them photos every now and then of you. I think Gabi still has all of those photos they sent over the years." Jason told me.

"Why didn't my mother keep me instead of giving me up?" I asked the four quietly.

"Gabi was a wreck after Troy died. She would cry herself to sleep many nights. She would bit people's heads off for no apparently reason. More than once, she tried committing suicide. She wasn't good. Her soul mate had died leaving her such an empty hole. By that time, you were a couple of weeks old. We tried to get you to come back but your adoptive parents wouldn't hear of it. They came out a few times to see Gabi but they didn't want you to be in that environment. They were worried that Gabi would take you down with her." Zeke told me.

"I never knew that. Would it be possible for me to see my birth mom?" I asked looking at the tight group of friends.

"It took your mom many years to move on from the loss of Troy. I think it would be good for her to see you. I'll get you her phone number and address and you two can arrange a time to see each other." Chad told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this helps." I said looking at them.

"It's been really good to see you, Tess. You were a bit of a shock. I forgot how much I missed Troy until I saw you standing in the restaurant. Are you a decent basketball player?" Jason asked me as I grinned at him.

"I've been told I've got a pretty good hand. Wanna see?" I asked looking at the four.

"We'll play two on two. I've got Tess." Chad said claiming me for his teammate.

We broke off into teams and started shooting around. It was fun interacting with the four that were my father's best friends. The game was tied 10-10 when I was given the ball.

"Show me your best, Tess." Chad encouraged as I jumped and released the ball from the free throw line.

They watched it sail through the air before landing perfectly into the net. I grinned as they all looked at me.

"Just like your father. That was amazing." Zeke said shaking his head.

"Thanks. My parents would always tell me I've got raw talent but neither one of them played basketball. I just now realized where I got the talent." I told them.

"Oh Troy was one hell of a basketball player. It was always amazing to see him take the court and play his heart out." Jason said shaking his head.

We sat and talked for a little while until they all said they had to get to the restaurant. Chad held back and looked at me.

"Do you have anything else to do today?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope; my entire day is free. What's up?" I asked him as he motioned me to follow him.

"I wanted to be the one to show you this. How about you come with me?" Chad suggested as he led the way to his truck.

We both got in before he started the engine and took off on a road I was unfamiliar with. The ride was a quiet one; I too engulfed with my thoughts and Chad too busy driving to notice anything. I saw the sign as he turned off the main road onto a side road.

"We're going to the cemetery?" I asked Chad as he nodded his head a little.

"I thought you might like to see where he's buried. If it's a bad idea, let me know and we'll go back to the high school." Chad said quickly.

"It's a perfect idea. Thank you for bringing me here." I told him quietly as he came to a stop.

"He's buried right over that hill. Do you want me to come with you?" Chad asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"I think I need to do this on my own. I won't be long." I promised as I opened the door and got out.

I walked over the little hill and a little more until I found the plot I was looking for. I knelt on the ground while looking at the tombstone.

_Troy Alexander Bolton  
Beloved son, brother, husband, father, friend  
May you dance among the angels and play among the best  
December 27th, 1989 – January 7th, 2010_

I smiled faintly as I touched the tombstone. I felt the warm tears fall down my face as I continued reading it.

"Well I did it. I came here to find out who you were as a person. I'm just sorry that you died too young. You would have had been one hell of a father and I'm just sorry that a stupid tumor took you away from me. You're my father; no matter what anyone says. I love you." I said pressing my finger tips to my mouth before pressing them to the tombstone.

I stood there a few more minutes before standing up, taking one more look, and headed back to the truck. I got in before Chad started driving away.

"Hey Tess?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Chad?" I asked gently wiping the tears away.

"Will you keep in touch once you go back to Illinois?" Chad asked me as I smiled.

"If you want me to keep in touch, then I will. I would like to keep in touch with you guys." I told him.

"You've got our addresses. I'll get you our email addresses as well. You're now admitted into our family of ours." Chad told me as I smiled.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." I told him smiling.

"When are you leaving?" Chad asked me as I looked at him.

"The 5th. I moved up my ticket." I told him as he nodded.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore Tess. We've all come to terms that Troy is gone but he sent us you. You are here to help us remember that he's always alive in you." Chad told me.

"Thanks. I just don't know how I'm going to incorporate my new life with the one I established in Illinois." I admitted to Chad.

"You will figure it out. Your father did it when he had to incorporate acting into his old life as a basketball player. I have complete faith you will too." Chad told me pulling into the high school parking lot.

"Thanks; I appreciate everything you and everyone else has done." I told him.

"It's not a problem, Tess. Could we see you before you leave to go back?" Chad asked me.

"Oh I think I can arrange a couple more visits to the bar." I told him smiling.

"Good. I'll see you later, Tess." Chad told me as I got out of the truck and started walking to my car.

I got into my car before heading back to the hotel. I walked into the room and grabbed the scrapbook Gabriella had made me, the photo albums of my life in Illinois and stuffed both into my book bag. I threw that over my shoulder before going back downstairs and out the door.

I heard my cell phone go off as I picked it up. I placed it to my ear without even looking at the caller ID.

"The next time you want to go on a road trip, at least invite me along!" My best friend, Chelsea, yelled as I picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Chels. It was so last minute that I just threw some stuff together and headed out the door." I admitted to her.

"I had to find out from Meghan why you haven't answered any of my emails. And I come to find out that you're in NM of all places." Chelsea told me.

"I had to come solve a long lost mystery. I found my birth parents' friends and family and I've been spending time with them." I told her.

"When are you coming back?" Chelsea asked me as I thought it over.

"I'll be home on the 5th. I'm coming home early." I told her.

"Are you all right, Tess?" Chelsea asked me as I started to pace back and forth.

"I think I am. I'm in a good place. I've got a whole new family here in New Mexico and I've got a solid base back in Illinois. I've just got to figure out how to put the two together so I can manage it." I told her.

"You'll figure it out. Now moving on, what college have you chosen?" Chelsea asked me.

"You won't find out until I sign, Chelsea." I reminded her laughing loudly.

"Come on. Your most loyal best friend deserves to know." Chelsea said as I continued to laugh.

"I've got it narrowed down to two. I'm signing in February so you'll find out then." I told her smiling.

"You're not funny, Tess Alexis. I'll find out my pretty long before February." Chelsea told me.

"You better get the ball moving; you've only got about 4 weeks left until February comes around." I told her.

"Heed my warning now, when I find out, there's going to be heads rolling." Chelsea told me.

"Yeah yeah. I hear you. But I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." I told her waiting for her reply. We said our final goodbyes before hanging up.

I walked in the restaurant before staking a table to myself. I put my book bag in a chair before grabbing the scrapbook out of it. I flipped it open and started looking at it.

"I remember sitting on the floor in their apartment working on this at all hours of the night." A voice behind me said as she came to sit beside me at the table.

"I bet it had to be an experience." I said looking at the woman I recognized from the other night.

"It really way. Taylor Danforth; I was Gabi's best friend." She said holding out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, again." I said turning the page of the scrapbook.

"I forgot we even made this." Taylor told me shaking her head.

"My parents held on to this but I never knew what it meant until they told me I was adopted." I told her.

"Troy and Gabi wanted you to have this so you could see how they spent the majority of their time. They were so happy when they found out they were pregnant with you. It didn't bother them that they were only 19 and 20 years old. But Troy and Gabi never did worry about time much. They married right out of high school; they always knew they would spend the rest of their lives together so why waste 4 years of not being married. It turned out to be the smartest thing they ever did." Taylor told me.

"Was their wedding magical?" I asked looking at the older woman beside me.

"It really was. It was a fairy tale wedding. They had their close friends and family at the ceremony. Chad and I were their best man and maid of honor. Jack, Troy's dad, walked Gabi down the aisle because her dad had died a few years prior. By the time they were done, there wasn't a dried eye at the ceremony." Taylor told me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for coming in and barging into your life. I was just so eager to find out who my parents were that I didn't take into account of your own lives." I told her.

"There is no way any of us can deny that you're your parents child. From Gabi's skin and hair color to Troy's eyes and smile, you're them, Tess. You've even got Gabi's curiosity and Troy's determination. You stopped at nothing to make sure you knew who your birth parents were." Taylor told me.

"Thank you. I was scared to find out who they were." I told her as she shook her head.

"They were good people. Troy died too young. He was going to medical school to become a Pediatrician. He wanted to help young children. And Gabi was going to college to become a Chemistry teacher. And without a hint, I bet you were really good in sciences, weren't you?" Taylor asked me.

"How did you guess?" I asked looking at her.

"Gabi was always really good in science. It was her favorite subject. She would help Troy everyday after school. She would always have to explain it over and over again until it just hit him like a ton of bricks." Taylor said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry you lost a friend at such a young age." I told her.

"I'm sorry that you lost a father and a mother. They were great parents and we all voted them to be the most successful when it came to parenting skills." Taylor told me.

"In the letter that they gave to my adoptive parents, they wrote down all their hopes for me. How did they know what I would achieve?" I asked Taylor.

"They looked at what they had achieved for their own life and put that towards yours. They just wanted you to grow up and experience life on your own. They wanted you to experience love and relationships just like they did." Taylor told me.

"Thank you for talking to me. I really appreciate it." I told her smiling.

"I would like to keep in touch with you. I've gone almost 18 years without talking to Troy; and I don't want to do the same to you." She told me.

"I would like that. Chad told me he would get me everyone's email addresses as well as Gabi's address." I told her.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Taylor asked me in surprised.

"One of my parents is still alive; I might as well make the effort to get to know her as much as possible." I said looking at Taylor.

"Give Gabi a little bit of time. Call her first. Get to know her over the phone and then ask if you can meet in person. I think it would work better that way." Taylor suggested as I smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." I said as she nodded her head.

"Not a problem. When you've been friends with her for over 20 years, you know what works and what doesn't." Taylor said standing up.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." I said before we said our goodbyes.

I sat in that restaurant and finished looking at the scrapbook before going to look around the restaurant. I felt like I knew a lot about my parents but here was still a long ways to go.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! I'm glad so many of you like this story!!!! This story is far from over. Where do you think Tess is going to pick for college? I'll give you a hint: you'll never guess which one she picks. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	7. Another Secret Revealed

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**

* * *

_January 3rd, 2028 11:00 am Albuquerque_**

I slept in a little later than I had these past few days. I picked my head up and looked at the time, shocking myself to see that it was 10:30. I shook my head before getting up and throwing on some clothes. I ran a brush quickly through my dark brown hair before throwing it up into a pony tail. I tied my New Balance tennis shoes before grabbing my hotel key and leaving the room.

I walked downstairs and stopped at the front counter. The girl smiled at me before coming over.

"I was wondering where a good place to run would be?" I asked what looked to be an 18 year old girl.

"Memorial park has some great trails. It's just down the street a little." She said pointing in the general direction.

"Thanks. I'll check that out." I told her before walking out of the hotel. I walked down the street until I saw the park sign.

Running had always been a favorite of mine. It gave me time to think without having someone always on my case. I never listened to music while I ran because I loved hearing my feet pound on the pavement as I ran.

I did a couple of laps around the little pond there. I saw a couple of people sitting around and didn't think anything of it until I saw a blonde headed lady sitting there looking at me. I slowed my pace as I got near her.

"Do I know you?" I asked her as she continued to stare at me.

"You met me, yes. But I know more about you than you know about me." She said as she pointed at the bench for me to have a seat.

"Kristin Evans; we met 2 days ago at the restaurant." She said holding out her hand and smiling.

"Oh I remember you know. I'm sorry; it's just that I've met so many people in the past few days." I told her shaking your hand.

"This group is like that. They tend to give too much support at one time. Or in your case, not enough." Kristin said looking at her hands.

"So something is on your mind." I started as she smiled a little more.

"I know what you're going through." She said simply as I continued to look at her.

"What do you mean I know what you're going through?" I asked her looking for more information.

"I'm an outsider just like you are. I didn't come into the picture until after Troy was gone. Troy died in January and I didn't meet Ryan until March. It took Ryan a long time to open up and tell me what was up. He had to completely trust me before he opened the wounds again." Kristin told me.

"So how was the group when you first met them?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"They were bitter to tell you the truth. They were angry, pissed off, and mad that they didn't spend more time with their friend. Chad was the worse in the group. He turned to alcohol right after Troy died. Jack and Carly finally stepped in and gave Chad an ultimate decision. Either he stopped drinking or they were taking him to rehab against his will." Kristin told me.

"I never knew." I whispered as she took my hand in hers.

"You were never supposed to. But I think it would help you to understand this group a little better if you do know. Ryan sat me down one night after we were dating for about 4 weeks. He took my hand in his and explained everything. He started from high school up until the day in January. He told me that Troy and Gabi had a daughter and they put her up for adoption. He couldn't understand it though because any one of their friends would have taken you in and raised you." Kristin told me.

"So why did none of the friends take me in?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

"At the time, they were all going through college still. If they would have adopted you, then their dreams went down the tube. Another thing was that Troy and Gabi decided that they did not want you growing up around the drama. You would be forever known as Troy Bolton's daughter. And Troy and Gabi couldn't put you through the heartache of being called that yet you never knew who they were." Kristin explained.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." I told her as she smiled at me.

"I've been wanting to talk to you but never got the chance. Ryan told me that you played basketball with them yesterday. Did you enjoy it?" Kristin asked me as I smiled.

"It was surreal being in the same gym that my father had played in. But it was cool to play basketball with the friends my father had years ago." I told her.

"All the guys have old video tapes of Troy playing basketball. If you ask, I bet the guys will let you borrow them." Kristin told me.

"Thanks I'll have to ask them about that." I said falling quieter by the minute.

"So I heard you were scouted by 5 NCAA teams to play basketball for them. Have you figured out where you're going?" Kristin asked as I shook my head.

"I've got it narrowed down to two but I don't know which I'm going to pick." I told her trailing off.

"Can I ask which two schools?" She asked looking at me.

"University of New Mexico or Duke. They've both got the program I want to study." I told her smiling.

"Duke because Troy went there and UNM why?" She asked me as I smiled.

"One it closer to all of you and two I've heard it's a great school." I told her.

"You'll decide. And you'll decide which school is great for you and no one else." Kristin told me.  
"Thanks for the advice. I've got to go but I'll see you later." I told her standing up.

I started running as my mind was filled with more information. I decided to go back to the hotel, take a shower before heading over to the restaurant.

**_2:00 pm_**

I found myself in the same position I did two days ago. I was standing outside of the bar suddenly really nervous. I coached myself to push the door open and walk inside. I felt my hand on the cold metal and pushed open the door.

"Hey Tess! How's life treating you today?" Ryan asked as I walked in and saw down at the bar.

"It's going pretty well. How about you?" I asked the guy everyone had referred to the drama geek.

"I can't complain. You looked trouble a little bit." Ryan said pointing out the obvious.

"It is that obvious?" I asked looking at him with a grin.

"Of course it is. Troy and Gabi could never hide the fact that they were worried or trouble by something well." Ryan told me.

"I've got a lot on my mind. I've got to take some time to sort through it." I told him pushing forward a smile.

"We're here to talk if you need it. So what can I do for you?" Ryan asked me.

"Um . . . what's the house special?" I asked picking up the menu and looking at it.

"We have an East High burger that's really good." Ryan told me.

"Sounds good; I'll have that." I told him putting down the menu.

"And what to drink?" Ryan asked as I looked behind the bar.

"Um . . . Sprite." I told him picking my absolutely favorite drink in the world.

I twirled in my chair as Ryan got my drink for me. I looked around the restaurant and a photo stopped me dead in my tracks. I got off the seat and walked over to the wall where the photo was hung. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better view.

"What do you see there?" Another voice asked which caught my attention.

"I'm just looking at this photo here." I said turning around and seeing Sharpay standing behind me.

"I forgot we put that photo up." Sharpay said reaching over and taking the photo down.

It was me when I was 5 in a basketball uniform. It was Halloween and my parents dressed me up in that and took me trick or treating.

"Did they send it to you guys?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I think Gabi made copies and gave us one. We framed it and hung it up here. It got lost in all the photos when we added more and more." Sharpay admitted to me.

My eyes trailed around the room as I picked out more photos that looked interesting. I found another one of me; this time it was much more recent.

"I see my parents kept you guys up to date on what I was doing." I said stating the obvious.

"All the photos in this restaurant are from Gabi. Every time she comes, she brings a new photo of you to show us. The one of you holding the trophy for basketball is an exact copy of the one we have of Troy holding the trophy. We decided to put them side by side." Sharpay told me.

"And my senior picture?" I asked pointing to another one on the wall.

"That came just a few days ago. Do you want to know what I thought when I first saw that photo, Tess?" Sharpay asked me.

"What did you think?" I asked her as she titled my head up to meet her eyes.

"How much you looked like your mother and father. That was the first thought that struck me. None of us could get over how much you looked like Gabi and Troy. That's why when you first came into here your first night, we all knew you were Troy and Gabi's daughter." Sharpay told me.

"Thank you. I'm just shocked to see photos of me in here." I told her.

"I never stopped thinking about you. On your birthdays, I would wonder what you were going to achieve that year. On certain days, I would wonder what you did that day. Or how you were doing in school, in basketball, or in live. I was anxious to see how you grew up. I even called your parents a couple of times just to check up on you." Sharpay told me.

"You did?" I asked in complete shock.

"I sure did. The most of the time, you were in school or out playing basketball when I called. Your mom and dad were secretive about it because we all asked them to. We didn't want you to find out until your 18th birthday and your parents made sure you never did." Sharpay told me.

"You mean everyone called to check up on me?" I asked her looking around the restaurant.

"We sure did. Troy made us all promise him that we would keep tabs on you. He told us that he would be watching from up above but we were suppose to be keeping an eye out on you. When your parents moved from New Mexico to Chicago, they left us their phone number to keep in touch." Sharpay told me.

"Wow I never knew." I said shaking my head.

"A couple of years ago, when you were a sophomore, your parents invited us to come watch you play in your championship. We had our parents watch our kids and we flew in for the weekend and saw you play. It was like I was watching Troy again on that court. You ruled the court and you were amazing to watch." Sharpay told me.

"So you were the one my mom was talking to at the beginning of the game?" I asked putting two and two together.

"You've got it. We all went over and talked to them but made sure you weren't suspicious of anything." Sharpay told me grinning.

"After the game I asked her who that was and she just said an old friend. I never asked her anymore questions about it." I told her.

"We've been a part of your life but you never knew it. We were very secretive about it." Sharpay told me as Ryan called my name.

"Your food's ready." Ryan said as I walked over to the bar.

"So did you guys take anymore trips out to Chicago?" I asked looking between the brother and sister pair.

"You were in a ballet recital and we came out to see you then. I think you were 6 at that time. A couple more trips for basketball games." Ryan said nodding his head.

"I never knew you guys were there at any of those events." I said shaking my head.

"That was the key. You weren't supposed to know anything about those trips that we came and indirectly saw you. Your parents knew but you weren't supposed to." Sharpay said picking up from where her brother stopped.

"I'm just in amazement." I said truly surprised by it.

"That's got to be a first; Tess Alexis Bolton-DeVries is officially speechless." Ryan said laughing.

"Why is that amazing to you guys?" I asked them laughing.

"Whenever we would call your mom, we would hear you in the background chatting away or singing. Your mom said you would never shut up. She said you would find anything to talk about." Sharpay told me.

"Hahahaha you're funny." I said laughing a little.

"The fact that you have a knack for talking is just like Troy. When he was nervous he would ramble on and on until someone put a stop to it. He always was a big talker unless something was bothering him; then he would clam up and not say a word." Ryan told me.

"I saw Kristin at the park when I went for a run and she mentioned that you guys still have videos that someone took of you guys goofing off and playing basketball. Do you think there's a chance I could see those?" I asked the brother and sister.

"I've got to think who's got those. I think Chad and Jason still have all of them. And Jack and Carly got some videos too. You could ask them to borrow them." Sharpay told me.

"I think I will. You've both been a big help to me and my search." I told them.

"You could always contact Gabi and she might help you out some." Ryan suggested as I smiled.

"Chad's going to give me her mail address as well as her phone number. I'm going to contact her when I get back home." I told them.

"Will you stay in contact with us?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled at her.

"If you want me to, then yes I will. Chad is going to get me your email addresses so we can stay in contact. You've all ready got my phone number and address." I told them smiling.

"You'll have to tell us if anything important happens in these upcoming months." Ryan told me.

"A big event is happening next month." I told the two of them as their eyes went wide.

"And what big event is that?" Sharpay asked me as I laughed a little.

"It's signing day at East Evanston High on February 7th. That's where all the athletes' sign with the college they've chosen." I explained to them.

"Where are you going to sign?" Ryan asked me as my eyes went wide.

"I've got it narrowed down to two colleges. I've just got to pick one and let them know by the end of January." I told them.

"What two did you pick?" Sharpay asked me as I rolled my eyes a little.

"Duke and University of New Mexico." I told them smiling a little.

"Both are great schools. Your parents attended Duke. What do you want to major in?" Ryan asked me.

"I want to do something in the medical field. I'm debating between a physician and a nurse." I told the two of them laughing.

"That's a big difference. If you chose physician, what do you want to study?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled.

"It's a toss up between Pediatrics, Emergency Medicine, or Family Medicine." I told the two of them.

"I think you'll be a wonderful doctor or nurse what ever you chose to be." Ryan told me.

"It's a lot of work and I don't know if I have it in me to complete almost 14 more years of schooling." I told them smiling.

"That scared your dad too. He was worried about taking 14 more years to start practicing. Your mom was in there for the long haul and she loved thinking that your dad was going to be a doctor." Sharpay told us smiling.

"You guys miss the two of them together, don't you?" I asked looking between the two.

"When anyone was around the two of them, they gave you hope for true love. They made you believe your soul mate was out there somewhere and you had to go search for them. They were Gabi and Troy and everyone knew their names. They were voted most likely to get married and most likely to make it through hard times." Sharpay told me.

"Well they almost made it through hard times." I said quietly as we all fell silent.

I sat there and listened to Sharpay and Ryan tell me more stories about my parents. I laughed at a couple and smiled at others. While they were telling me those, I felt a pain at my heart that I would never physically met my father; the one I was compared to in basketball and the one I got my eyes, smile, and determination from.

* * *

**Now which school will Tess pick?? Feedback is a very good thing; please take the time and let me know what you thought of the story!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback for this story!!!**


	8. The Past Caught Up

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**January 4th, 2028 2:00 pm Albuquerque**

I walked into the semi crowded restaurant and sat down at the bar. My eyes wandered around the restaurant, trying to burn me a memory of my past. I smiled as I heard a familiar laugh from beside me.

"You make me laugh, Tess Alexis." I heard Kelsi tell me as I turned and looked at her.

"And why do I make you laugh?" I asked her grinning my father's smile.

"You just do. You have eagerness just like Troy did. You are curious and want to know everything you possibly can." Kelsi pointed out to me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said shaking my head a little.

"It was supposed to be. When are you leaving?" Kelsi asked me as I smiled at her.

"Tomorrow afternoon. My plane takes off at 4." I replied as I looked around the place.

"We're all sad you're going home. You'll keep in touch won't you?" Kelsi asked me.

"If you want me to, then I will. I promised my parents I would come back no matter what I found out. I'm still theirs for a little while." I told her.

"Even if you don't have all the answers?" Kelsi asked me as I cocked my head at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as her eyes went wide.

"I'm sure everyone has told you stories about your parents. Some were probably good ones others were scary. But your parents were average people. There was nothing special about them. They just wanted to be an average boy and girl who found their soul mates early in life and were madly in love with each other." Kelsi told me.

"That's what everyone has been telling me. So what don't I know about my parents?" I asked my parents' good friend, wondering what could have been wrong with my parents.

"Your parents were having money problems. When you were born, they were still in college. Troy wanted to be a Pediatrician while Gabi wanted to be a teacher. It was getting so bad that they both wanted to drop out of college, move back to Albuquerque to raise you." Kelsi told me.

"Another reason why they gave me up?" I asked her as she smiled sympathy at me.

"One of many. Troy's illness was the main one but they wanted you to have every opportunity possible. They both knew they couldn't give you the life you deserved. They both had great lives with great parents yet they were poor college students who had a child." Kelsi told me.

"Every time someone tells me something about my parents, I end up learning something new. I think I know my parents but then it ends up surprising me." I told her.

"Humans are complicated people; you think you know someone until you talk to several people and you get several different stories." Kelsi told me.

"Thanks Kelsi. I appreciate everything you've told me." I told her as she smiled at me.

"It's not a problem, Tess. You'll be a joy to have around this old town. I forgot how much fun it was to have Troy and Gabi around." Kelsi told me.

"Can you tell me some things about Gabi? You all have been talking about Troy and not too much about Gabi." I told her.

"We figured you would be more interested in Troy since he's not around anymore. What can I say about Gabi? She lost her soul mate when Troy died. She was heartbroken and stayed that way for 10 years after Troy died. She lost you and Troy within a month of each other. In her eyes, her life was over." Kelsi told me.

"The guys told me that you all tried to get me back. Didn't Gabi want me back?" I asked Kelsi.

"She couldn't stand looking at you because you had Troy's smile and his eyes. She told us after your adoptive parents denied your return that she couldn't stand looking at you because of those two features. Gabi would spend time getting lost in your dad's eyes. His eyes held hope, love, and desire; everything Gabi wanted in life." Kelsi told me.

"I just wished that I got to spend time with the two of them." I told her as she smiled.

"I wished you did too. They were a lot of fun to be around and they always had a smile on their faces. They made you believe that true love was out there." Kelsi told me as I heard the bell on the door ring.

"Hey Jas what's in your hands?" Kelsi asked noticing her husband's full hands.

"I got something that Tess requested." Jason said coming over to stand next to us.

"What did I request?" I asked looking into the small box that Jason carried in.

I lifted the flap and peered inside. There were about 10 DVD cases with various writing on each.

"What are these?" I said picking up a couple and looking at the writing.

"They are tapes that we taped of Troy back in high school and early college. Kristin told me that you asked about them." Jason told me.

"Thanks. I'll have to watch these." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Actually these you can take back with you. I had copies made for you." Jason told me.

"Thank you. It's going to take time before I watch these." I admitted to him.

"I figured making copies for you would be better. So what are the two of you talking about?" Jason told me smiling.

"We're just shooting the breeze." Kelsi told her husband as I smiled at the two.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been married?" I asked looking between Kelsi and Jason.

"We've been married for 19 years; we married December 7th, 2009 just before Troy died. Your mom was pregnant with you when we married." Jason told me.

"That's cool. What about everyone else?" I asked looking between the two.

"They've been married between 15 and 17 years. Kelsi and I were the only ones that your dad got to see marry." Jason told me.

"If Troy didn't die, how long would they have been married for?" I asked the two.

"Well we graduated in 2007 and they got married June 21st, 2007. So they would have been married for 21 years." Kelsi said doing the math.

"Wow that's pretty cool. So Gabi's moved on?" I asked the two.

"She's been married for 8 years to a new guy. She's got three kids and they seem happy." Kelsi told me.

"I just hope I don't ruin that for her." I said looking down at my hands.

"I don't think you can do that, Tess. Gabi always said she wanted to get to know you and this is both of your chances to do that." Jason pointed out to me.

"Thank you two. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't around." I told them grinning.

"You've just gained another set of grandparents, a couple more aunts and uncles." Kelsi said as we all laughed.

"What about your kids? I've heard you guys talk about them." I asked looking at them.

"Kelsi and I have three. Emily is our oldest. She's a sophomore in high school. She loves soccer and theatre; she's a piano player just like her mom. Nick is our second child; he's an 8th grader. He loves basketball just like I do; he's our out going child. And Lily is our youngest; she's 4th grade. She loves sports in general and doesn't care for piano. She's our wild child." Jason said shaking his head.

"Wow; you guys got your hands full. They sound really cool." I told them.

"Thanks. Do you have any siblings at home?" Kelsi asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"Nope I'm an only child in both senses. My adoptive parents paid all kind of attention to me when I was little." I told them smiling.

"I guess we don't know what that is like. Jason and I both grew up with a houseful of kids." Kelsi told me.

"I've had the same group of friends since kindergarten; they're like my brothers and sisters. My best friends, Meghan and Chelsea had brothers and sisters growing up so they kind of adopted me into their families." I told them smiling.

"That's cool. That's how our parents were; they adopted all of us into their little families." Jason told me.

"It's been that way forever with me." I told them picking up my cell phone to look at the time.

"Have you had a lot of people calling you trying to figure out where you are?" Kelsi asked me.

"What?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I'm assuming you didn't tell any of your close friends you were coming here, right?" Kelsi asked me as I looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that? And you're right." I told her smiling.

"Troy and Gabi decided one summer to take a road trip but they just told their parents where they were going. They didn't call any of us so we hounded them for days; calling their cell phones and leaving messages until they gave up and told us." Jason said laughing at the memory.

"It was such a last minute decision that I totally forgot to tell anyone. Meghan and Chelsea each called me and asked me where I was. I told them and they made me promise that the next time I come back I would bring them with me." I told them grinning.

"Make sure you tell them where you are. You don't want them to worry too much." Kelsi told me.

"Thanks for the advice." I told them shaking my head a little.

"So we heard you have a big month next month but no one will tell us why." Jason started.

"At my high school, February 7th, or around then, is signing day for all the seniors. We all get together and we all watch each other sign our lives away to the schools we're going to play for." I told them grinning.

"Have you figured out where you're going?" Kelsi asked me.

"I've got it narrowed down to two but I have no idea. I've got until the end of January to figure it out." I told the two of them.

"Good luck with that and you'll make the right choice." Jason told me as I quickly shook my head.

"I don't know about that." I told him as the three of us laughed.

Little did I know another person was in that restaurant that day listening to mine, Kelsi, and Jason's conversation. I would run into her sooner rather than later.

* * *

**I'm adding another person into the mix!! Any ideas who that could be??? Hm . . . I'll finish up the next chapter and you'll be able to find out for yourselves. Feedback would be a huge sprinkling at the top of my cake!!! Thank you to everyone who have reviewed!!!**


	9. The Meeting Takes Place

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**January 5th, 2028 8:00 am Albuquerque**

I quietly packed all of my stuff; all of the scrapbooks, DVDs, and information I had acquired from this trip were packed into the lone suitcase I had brought with me. I quickly looked around the room before heading out the door. I quickly checked out of the hotel before dropping my suitcase and book bag in the back of the car I had rented.

It hit me like a ton of bricks as I drove through Albuquerque that I was really going home to Chicago. I had acquired new information all of the days I had been there and I was suppose to somehow fit that into my old life in Chicago. I didn't know how I was going to do it but I was going to make it all work out.

I pulled into the cemetery and pulled the car to a gentle stop before getting out. I quickly found the tombstone I was looking for and knelt in the dew covered grass. I ran my fingers over the carved granite. I smiled a little before opening my mouth.

"Hey dad, I can say you were right. I did learn tons of things about you and mom; you were also right to tell me that I might not like everything I found out. But I found out, for the most part, who you were as an all around person. I'm heading back to Chicago so I might not come visit for a while. I've got to finish up senior year before I take the basketball world by storm." I paused looking around the near quiet cemetery.

"Which school do I pick? You and mom attended Duke but I semi want to attend UNM just to be closer to my birth family; how do I pick? I've got a little while but I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision." I said quietly as I heard the wind pick up a little.

"I just want to say thank you; you were the main reason why I came to Albuquerque. I still wish I could have met you; I'm working on Gabi, the girls told me to give her time. You two were an amazing couple and I believe you would have still been with your high school sweetheart even to this day. You would have probably had your houseful of kids and your dream job as a Pediatrician as well. You would have made a great father as well as a doctor." I said still touching the stone.

I heard footsteps behind me as I picked up my head and turned around. I smiled a little as I stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'll be done in a few minutes." I said quietly as the lady smiled at me.

"Take your time. I'm not in a huge hurry." The lady told me before starting to walk back to her car.

"You can stay if you like." I told her before turning back to the gravesite.

"All right, dad I'm leaving. You'll be watching me as I know you will. If you have any more surprises, make sure you let me on them. I love you." I said before pressing my fingertips to my mouth before pressing them to the stone.

"Are you his daughter?" The lady asked me as I smiled at her.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry I don't know you." I told her as she picked her head up and looked at me.

"That would make you my daughter as well." The lady told me as shock covered my face.

"You must be Gabriella then. Tess DeVries." I said holding out my hand as she covered her mouth.

"I am Gabriella. It's nice to see you again. It's been too long." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"It has. I'll let you be but could we meet later?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I would like that. How about the bar in an hour?" Gabi asked me as I smiled.

"I think I could do that. We'll talk more then." I told her before leaving the gravesite.

I walked back to the car and got in before watching Gabi knee next to Troy's tombstone. I watched her lean over and kiss it before quietly talking to it.

**_Gabi's POV_**

"Wow Troy what a year it's been. And to see Tess again was amazing. I miss you; you know that. My heart is still aching for you. I've let my anger go. Joe's amazing with his understanding of our love and devotion to each other. The kids are great but I bet you all ready knew that. I'm going to need your help in getting to know Tess. I don't even know what her favorite color is. You're my guardian angel Troy." I said quietly.

After all of those years, I couldn't believe he was gone. When you marry your love, you expect that you'll have many, many years together. We only had 3 years together and one year of marriage.

I would have to make it up to Tess. She's mine and Troy's together and I was determined to know her and show her who Troy and I were.

**_Tess' POV_**

I drove over to the bar and parked before going in and having a seat. Taylor, Chad, Jack, Carly, and Zeke were all standing at the counter as I walked in.

"You looked troubled." Chad pointed out as I smiled at him.

"Oh I'm troubled all right." I said simply as they all looked at me.

"Do you want to talk about it, Tess?" Jack asked me as I shook my head a little.

"My life just got a little more complicated." I told them as they all continued to stare at me.

"How did that happen? I thought it was all ready complicated." Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"My mom showed up." I told them as they continued to stare at me.

"Your adoptive mother?" Carly asked me as I shook my head at them.

"Oh no, Gabi showed up while I was at the cemetery." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"Wow! I didn't know she was coming into town." Zeke told me as I looked at him.

"I should have figured that she would show up; Troy's death anniversary is in 2 days." I told them.

"Usually she never comes back for that. Maybe someone called her and told her that you were in town?" Chad suggested.

"But everyone knew that I wanted to be the one to call her. I wanted to make the first move." I told them as they nodded.

"But isn't it better that you met her before you go back to Chicago?" Taylor asked me.

"My flight leaves in 7 hours; how much of a conversation am I going to have with Gabi in that short of time?" I asked them.

"You'll be fine, Tess. Are you meeting her somewhere?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"Yup right here in about 15 minutes." I told them as they all nodded.

"She's a good person, Tess. Just give her a break and you'll learn a lot more than we could ever tell you." Zeke told me.

"Thanks for the advice." I said as the bell rang for the door.

I turned around and saw Gabi strolling into the bar. I got off my bar stool and walked over to her.

"How about we find a quiet area and talk?" Gabi suggested as I smiled.

"I would like that." I told her as we walked over to a vacant area and sat down.

"I'm assuming, just like Troy wrote in his letter, that you've been talking to everyone trying to figure out who Troy and I were, right?" Gabi asked me as we sat down.

"You are correct. When I first came into town, I told no one who I was but soon everyone figured it out. They said that I had your hair and skin color while I had Troy's smile and eyes." I told her.

"They were all right. I knew who you were when I was in here yesterday. You were talking to Kelsi and Jason and I figured it out." Gabi told me.

"You have questions for me, I suppose?" Gabi asked me as I nodded my head a little.

"I know you couldn't look at me after Troy died but why didn't you stay in touch?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Your adoptive parents stayed in touch with me. They sent me pictures of you as you grew up. I flew out to Chicago a lot to see you perform in plays or watched you play basketball. You had raw talent and your adoptive parents wanted me to see what Troy and I had given up." Gabi told me.

"I wish I knew while I was growing up. It would explain a lot." I told her.

"Troy and I didn't want you to know until you could understand why we did it. We knew any one of our friends would have taken you in but we didn't want you to be forever known as Troy Bolton's daughter or Gabriella Bolton's daughter. You wouldn't have known who we were so we didn't want you to experience the backlash that would have been." Gabi told me.

"So instead, you gave me up to complete strangers who knew nothing about the two of you?" I asked her.

"Exactly. All we told them that Troy had a serious condition and we couldn't handle a newborn." Gabi told me.

"I'm glad you gave me up and into a good home instead of the life you led." I told her.

"I guess everyone told you how I was right after Troy died?" Gabi asked me shaking her head.

"They told me that you tried to commit suicide and you weren't pretty. You drank and didn't feel like living anymore." I told her.  
"I was a mess. Think about adding a newborn to that; I would have taken you down with me. That's the main reason your adoptive parents wouldn't let you come back with me. To tell you the truth, it was the best thing they ever did." Gabi told me.

"After Troy died, how did you get to the point you are now?" I asked her.

"It was a lot of the people you've met here that got me to where I am now. Once Troy got bad, we both dropped out of Duke and moved back here. We got a little apartment not far from the hospital. After Troy died, I sold the apartment and moved back in with my mom. She gave me a decision: either I shape up or she was kicking me out. I managed to pull my life together, enroll in college, and started to move on. I dated a little but I was comparing everyone to Troy. He was my first love so everyone told me it was natural." Gabi paused a minute before continuing.

"A piece of my heart died the day Troy did. He was my one; the person I was supposed to grow old with. Ten years ago, I met Joe; he was like Troy but different. I can't really explain it. We married 8 years ago and now have 3 children. Alexandra is 6, Ian is 4, and Maria is a year old." Gabi told me.

"Sounds like you've made a good life for yourself." I told her as she smiled.

"It's been a long road. Now tell me about yourself." Gabi told me.

"I'm graduating in May. Five Division I schools want me to play ball for them. I've got it narrowed down to two. I want to be a physician when I grow up. And I'm just trying to make it as a teenager." I told her smiling.

"Troy wanted to be a Pediatrician. What two schools did you narrow it to?" Gabi asked me.

"University of New Mexico and Duke. Both have great medical schools so I have to make a decision by the end of January." I told her.

"What do you want to be a physician of?" Gabi asked me as I smiled at her.

"Either emergency medicine or family medicine. Both will deal with kids which I like but I don't want to be a Pediatrician." I told her as she nodded.

"Both are great fields. I finally made it as a Pediatric nurse and I've been working at USC's main hospital." Gabi told me.

"I was either going for nursing or a doctor but I decided that being a doctor would be pretty cool." I told her smiling.

"You've got the determination to do it. The world could always use a couple more great doctors." Gabi told me.

"That's what a lot of people have told me. We'll see though." I told her smiling.

"I hope we can stay in contact, Tess." Gabi told me.

"I would like that. I just have a quick question for you. How did Troy incorporate his old life with his new one as an actor?" I asked her.

"He lost a lot of sleep most night. It took a while for people to jump on the Troy Bolton actor's bandwagon. He had to prove that he was a great actor before people accepted him. Why do you ask?" Gabi asked me.

"I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate my old Chicago life with my new Albuquerque life." I told her.

"What you've learned these past few days, are going to change you for the rest of your life. You now have two sets of parents; a couple more aunts and uncles; and four sets of grandparents. You've just got to figure out how to put everything together into a life that you're comfortable with." Gabi told me.

"Do your kids know about me?" I asked her as she slowly nodded her head.

"Alexandra asked me where I was going and I told her. They know that you are their stepsister but they don't know any of the history." Gabi told me.

"Do they know about Troy?" I asked her as she shamefully hung her head.

"Once they get older, Joe and I are going to tell them. We want to be honest with them because I do have pictures of Troy, you and I hanging around the house. Your pictures are on the mantel in our living room." Gabi told me.

"I would like to meet your kids sometime if I could." I told her as she smiled.

"I would like you to meet them too. So now what are you going to do?" Gabi asked me.

"My flight leaves at 4 this afternoon. I'm going back to Chicago to finish out my senior year. I have to make my decision by the end of January about where I'm going to go to college in the fall. Then I'll graduate in May." I told her.

"You've got a couple of busy months ahead. I would like to hear all about it." Gabi told me.

"I've got your email address and I'll make sure I keep in touch." I told her smiling.

"Your adoptive parents did a great job with you. I'm proud of you, Tess Alexis." Gabi told me as I gave her a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming out here and for letting me get to know you a little better." I told her as she smiled.

"It's not a problem." Gabi told me as we both walked over to the counter.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" Jack asked as I took a seat on a vacant barstool.

"We sure did. We got caught up on each other lives." I told them as they all nodded.

"That's good." Carly told us nodding her head and smiling.

"I've got time to kill. What should I do?" I asked them laying my head on the counter.

"You could decide right now what school you're going to." Chad suggested as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"My list of pros and cons are at home." I told him as he shook his head.

"So make a new one." Chad told me as I grinned at him.

"You're not finding out until February 7th. I'm not even telling my best friends." I told them.

"You're a Bolton; you won't keep your secret until February 7th." Zeke told me.

"You guys aren't going to find out." I sung as they all looked at me.

"You sing?" Jack asked me as I slowly started to nod my head.

"I've sang as long as I could remember. Didn't you and Troy use to sing?" I asked Gabi as she smiled.

"We sure did. How about you sing for us?" Gabi asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"How about no." I told them as the all looked at me.

"Come on Tess. Sing something." Chad told me as I glared at him.

"Fine I'll sing something." I said racking my brain for a familiar song.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

After I finished I looked at the people that surrounded me. They were all in shocked and I just smiled at them.

"Wow Tess. That was amazing." Jack said as he shook his head.

"Thank you." I said a little embarrassed.

"You are one amazing girl." Chad told me as everyone nodded their heads at me.

"Thank you again." I told them as we fell into another conversation.

I smiled to myself, finally glad with the people I was surrounded by. But the dread fell to the pit of my stomach. I was leaving, possibly forever, a place that held a lot of history for my family. I promised myself that I would be back one day. I even went as far as promising myself that I would reside in Albuquerque one day.

"You listening, Tess?" Chad asked me as I quickly shook myself out of my daydream.

"My ears are fully opened." I told him as he went back to telling his story to Gabi.

I shook my head as he ended it with a corny remark. I wished I could say goodbye to everyone before I flew back to Chicago. Oh well, I've got all of their email addresses so I would have to settle with sending a goodbye electronically. I smiled at Gabi as she continued listening to Chad talking on and on about who knows what.

I decided that I was in a good place with life and my family. Even when I arrived here, I didn't know what I wanted out of the trip but now I'm pretty glad I decided on coming. I got to know my birth parents as well as if I would have grown up with them. I was happy with my life as an adoptive child.

* * *

**There you guys go. I'll give extra brownie points to anyone who can tell me who Gabi's daughter Alexandra is named after!!!**

**Feedback would be most appreciated and loved!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!!!**


	10. Final Goodbyes

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**January 5th, 2028 1:00 pm Albuquerque**

"Are you leaving us?" Kelsi asked me as I ran my hand over my wet cheeks.

"Yeah I'm leaving." I told her trying to smile a little.

"Oh don't cry, Tess. You're going back to your old life; but we'll see each other soon." Kelsi said wrapping me in a hug.

"I know but I don't want to go just yet." I told her as more tears came out.

"You will be fine. We'll stay in contact by email and you'll see us before you know it." Sharpay told me coming up beside me and Kelsi.

"Thanks Sharpay." I said smiling again.

"Not a problem. We've had you for a couple of days now and you're our newly found family. We'll keep in touch, I promise." Sharpay told me giving me a hug.

"I'm just worried about going back to my old life with all of this new information." I told them.

"You'll have to decide how to use the information and put it to use in your new life." Kelsi reminded me.

"It's going to take time which I have a lot of." I told them both grinning.

"That you do. Now do you want us to do anything before we let you go?" Sharpay asked me.

"I would like a group picture with everyone. If that's ok." I added quickly with a smile.

"I think we can get the guys to line up for a quick photo." Sharpay told me quickly going around and gathering everyone.

My 8 new aunts and uncles quickly lined up in a line as I snapped photos of them. I handed Jack the camera before going to join them for a series of photos.

"You're really leaving us huh?" Chad asked me wrapping me in a hug.

"It's not like I won't be out here again in a couple of months." I told them grinning.

"What does that mean?" Ryan said looking deeper into the statement than necessary.

"I'm coming out here for Spring break with a couple of friends." I told them grinning.

"Oh that will be fun. You'll have to let us know when it is and you can stay with one of us." Jason told me grinning.

"I will find it out and let you know." I said walking away from the group and walking over to where Carly, Jack, Jordan, Abbie, Michele, and Sarah.

"You excited about going home?" Carly asked me as I walked up to her.

"I am in a way but sad that I'm leaving all of you behind." I told her shaking my head.

"You will be fine. We'll keep in contact by email and phones." Jack told me.

"I'm coming back in April for Spring Break." I told them as they grinned at me.

"If you need a place, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Jack offered as I smiled.

"It will be me and two other friends, if you can handle three teenagers all at once." I told them grinning.

"Abbie, Sarah, and Michele were all teenagers at the same time; I think we can handle you and your two friends." Carly told me laughing.

"I will talk it over with my friends and let you guys know soon." I told them holding back a little.

"What's wrong, Tess?" Jordan asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"I was wondering if I could get a photo with you guys." I asked them shyly.

"Of course you can. Hey Chad, come here for a minute." Abbie yelled at her brother's best friend.

"What's up Abs?" Chad asked as Abbie glared at him.

"Will you take a picture of us with Tess?" Abbie asked as I handed Chad my camera.

"I sure will. Say cheese." Chad said as we all grinned for the camera.

"There you guys go. It turned out really good." Chad said handing me the camera back.

"Thank you Chad." I told him grinning a cheesy grin. I left my camera on the table as I looked around the room and burned a memory of the place in my mind.

"Not a problem Tess." Chad said walking over to the bar where everyone had gathered.

I looked around the room and noticed someone standing off to the side. I walked over with a smile on my face.

"How are you holding up?" I asked the person who jumped slightly from me scaring them.

"I think I'm holding up pretty good. I could ask you the same question." Gabi said turning and looking at me.

"I'm nervous about going back to my old life before I knew the secret. Will people treat me differently just because I'm adopted? All this uncertainly lies ahead for me and I don't know what to expect." I admitted to my birth mom.

"Expect that everyone who cares about you is going to be there whenever you need them. They'll listen when you have a rant; they will cheer you up when you have a rough day; and most importantly they'll be with you until the end." Gabi told me.

"Thanks. I needed that." I told her grinning and looking into her dark brown eyes.

"It's not a problem, Tess. Will you write me and let me know what's happening with school and sports?" Gabi asked me.

"I'll write you my first email when I get home." I promised as she grinned at me.

"Good. I can't wait to read it. Good luck with everything and if you need anything, let me know." Gabi said as I nodded.

"I will. Thank you for flying out here to meet me." I told her smiling.

"It's not a problem. Good luck with everything." Gabi told me as I heard my camera's shutter click.

"CHAD DANFORTH!!" I yelled as I started chasing him around the small restaurant.

"TESS ALEXIS!" Chad yelled back as I finally caught him and got my camera back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"I thought you want a picture of you and your birth mom together." Chad told me innocently.

"All right you win." I told him before walking over where my purse was sitting.

"Is it time?" Gabi asked me as I silently shook my head.

I walked around the semi-circle that formed and said goodbye to the people I had quickly became friends with. They all wished me luck and told me that if I needed anything, not to hesitate to call. I smiled at them and thanked each one for patiently answering my questions.

"I'll be back in April, so I will see you guys then." I told them trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Have fun at school and don't forget to write." Zeke told me as I nodded my head.

"I will. Thank you guys again." I told them putting my purse of my shoulder and walked silently out of the restaurant and towards my car.

I got in, put in the CD of Gabi and Troy singing before starting the engine and headed towards the airport. I honked the horn at all the people on the sidewalk watching me drive away. They all waved and continued to wave as I turned the corner. I continued driving towards the airport as I held tears that threatened to fall.

Once at the airport, I turned in my car and checked in before heading through security. Once through, I found a spot before sitting down and putting my iPod in my ears. I let the tears I had been holding for so long to finally fall as I looked at the photos on my camera. Chad had taken about 12 of just Gabi and I talking; I would have to write him later to thank him.

I turned the music up louder as I continued to silently cry. I mourned for the lost of my biological father; leaving Albuquerque, the one town that held most of my answers; and leaving my biological mother in a town that held too many secrets.

My flight was called before I boarded the plane that would lead me back to Chicago and my old life. I sighed as I got comfortable in my chair. I quickly looked out the window before I closed my eyes, letting the music over take my mind.

* * *

**It's short I know; but I wanted to break up her leaving Albuquerque and her homecoming in Chicago. I will update soon. Feedback would be most appreciated. Oh by the way, most of you were correct with Alexandra's name. She was named after Troy's middle name as was Tess. **


	11. Going Home

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_January 5th, 2028 10:00 pm Chicago/Evanston_**

I had just arrived home. Home; it's such a simple word but to me, it was complicated. My mind filled with thoughts as I walked out into the chilly January air. I put my stuff in the back of my 4-Runner before getting in the driver's seat. I let my car warm up a little as thoughts overtook my mind.

I knew once I walked in the door of the house, both of my parents would want to know what happened. I hoped they would leave it alone for a night but I knew that was highly unlikely.

The car warmed up before I started driving the deserted streets of Chicago. I smiled thinking back to all the memories I had created in Albuquerque. Just thinking about Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Kristin, Zeke, and Sharpay instantly put a smile on my face.

Before I knew it, I was pulling onto my street. I quickly found the house I was looking for; my house. I pulled into the driveway and saw that the porch lights were on. My parents must have put them on for me. I sighed loudly before opening the door and went to get my suitcase. Before I opened the trunk, the front door was swung open and my parents came rushing out.

"TESS!!" my mom cried as I pushed forward a fake smile to the two of them.

"Hi, mom, dad." I told them as mom wrapped me up in a hug.

"Hi kiddo. How was the flight?" Dad asked me as I smiled at him.

"It was good. I slept for the majority of it." I told him as he gave me a hug.

"That's good. Are you tired? Hungry?" Mom asked me as I shook my head.

"Leave her alone, Rose." Dad told mom as we both smiled at her.

"I'm fine for the moment. I'm just tired." I told them as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"All right honey; come on in and we'll let you get some sleep." Mom told me.

"We'll talk in the morning." I promised grinning at the two of them.

"Yes we will. It's good to have you home, Tess." Dad told me as he dragged my suitcase up the stairs to my room.

"Thank dad. It's good to be home." I told him as he kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop before changing into my pajama pants and a t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail before sitting down at my desk.

I opened my email account and started typing a long email to everyone.

_Dear Albuquerque clan!  
_

_Well I made it home. I just got home in fact; my parents are relieved to have me home but it feels different for some reason. I can't really explain it. _

_I just want to thank all of you for everything you did while I was in Albuquerque. I know it took a while but once you accepted me, it was really neat to see all of you! Thank you for all the stories and advice; I'll never forget it. _

_I will keep in contact. Until next time!_

_Tess_

I quickly typed in all of their email addresses before hitting send button. I sat in my chair and looked around my blue painted room. There were pictures of Chelsea, Meghan, and I from basketball and volleyball. Other pictures of me with friends lined the blue paint. Pictures from the musicals and dance recitals were also taped on the painted wall. There were playbills from plays I had been in; Beauty and the Beast, Little Shop of Horrors, The Secret Garden, Footloose, and The Music Man all were taped to the blue paint.

On the wall across from my bed I had taped a bunch of quotes that I had found inspiring and funny. My friends called me the quote queen because if they needed one all they would have to do is come into my room and find which one they needed. I looked at my closet doors, which had been covered in black paper. Meghan, Chelsea, and I had all taken silver pens and had written a bunch of stupid stuff on those black papers.

I shook my head and grabbed my digital camera. I uploaded the photos I had taken the last few days onto my computer. I had taken pictures of the banners that hung in East High's gym, the pictures from the restaurants, pictures of Jack and Carly's house, and various other pictures I thought reminded me of my mother and father.

"Tess you still awake?" I heard my mom asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah I'm awake." I told her as she slowly pushed opened the door.

"Can't sleep?" Mom asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"My mind is cluttered with a bunch of stuff. I'm trying to sort it out but it's not really working." I told her flipping through the pictures on my computer.

"Did you take all of these while in New Mexico?" Mom asked me coming up behind me and looking at the photos.

"Yeah. I wanted something for me to remember my trip there." I told her stopping at the big group picture that I had just taken hours before.

"Who are all these people?" Mom asked me taking a seat on my bed.

"That's Taylor and Chad; Kelsi and Jason; Sharpay and Zeke; and Kristin and Ryan. They were Troy and Gabriella's friends." I told her as she smiled.

"They've been out here a couple of times to see you play ball or see you perform in a play you've been in." Mom told me as I swiveled my chair around to see her.

"I found that out while I was sitting in the restaurant they all own one day. Sharpay and Ryan told me." I told her.

"They didn't want you finding out about them until you turned 18. They called one day and asked if they could sneak out to see you. I told them yes but you couldn't know about it." Mom told me.

"When I asked you who those people were, you just told me they were old friends of yours and dads." I told her.

"They were in a weird sort of way. They came out a couple of more times; the most recent was when you were in the championship for basketball last year. After the game, Chad told me that it was like they were watching Troy play again. He told me that you were going to go far." Mom told me.

"Well they got to see me play for themselves. I played two on two with Chad, Jason, and Zeke." I told her.

"Did you learn a lot?" Mom asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"I did. I learned a lot of stuff. Troy and Gabriella's old drama teacher warned me that I wouldn't like everything I learned and she was right about that." I told her smiling faintly.

"You don't have to tell your dad and me anything if you want. We just want to make sure you got all of the answers you were looking for." Mom told me.

"I've got the majority of answers I'm looking for but there's still some stuff I have to find out." I told her.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, your dad and I will be here." Mom promised me.

"It might take me a few days but we'll see." I said as my computer made a noise.

"What's that?" Mom asked looking over at the screen.

"I've got new mail." I told her as she laughed.

"All right; I'll leave you alone. Good night, Tess." Mom told me.

"Good night mom." I told her watching her leave the room before going to my inbox and seeing who the email was from.

I double clicked the email whose subject line read "Albuquerque's Number One Superstar!" I laughed when I saw it was from Chad.

_My dear, dear Tess!_

_I'm glad you got home all right. We were all waiting for a phone call but I guess email will work too. It's pretty boring around this old town since you've left. We are all talking about you coming back and we can't wait. _

_We forgot to introduce you to all of the kids; they were asking why we were spending so much time at the bar. We just told them we were getting drunk and having a good old time. My oldest just rolled his eyes and said some incoherent. _

_Anyways, I guess I'm boring you, Tess and for that I'm sorry. You know how us old folks are. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. _

_Good luck with everything!_

_Chad _

I smiled as I reread the words. Leave it to Chad to make me smile no matter what kind of mood I was in. I yawned again as I shut down my computer. I walked over to the big bay window that occupied the other wall of my room. I stared out, looking into the outskirts of Evanston. I saw the light house I used to love to visit when I was a child.

I was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID before ignoring the call. It was Meghan and I didn't feel like talking. If I would have taken the call, it would have seemed this was a big dream.

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes before I drifted back to Albuquerque. I knew tomorrow would bring a whole new set of challenges in my direction.

* * *

**There you guys go! She's home. What kinds of problems will Tess face now that she's home? Stay tune and find out. **

**This story is long from over. I've got too many ideas so I'm not ending it anytime soon!!! Feedback, as always, would make my day!!!! Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story!!!!**


	12. Day out with Friends

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_January 6th, 2028 9 am Evanston, Illinois_**

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" I heard the next morning as two bodies jumped on the bed.

"Go away." I said burying my head deeper in my covers and turning on my stomach.

"No way; we've got too much to do today." I heard Meghan's voice tell me as the covers were pulled off of my warm body.

"Come on you guys. I got to bed late last night." I complained as they laughed.

"Your mom told us to come up and wake you up." Chelsea told me as I managed to sit up in my bed.

"What do we have to do today?" I asked the two girls while falling back into bed.

"We need you to tell us about Albuquerque and get us caught up on what happened over your break." Meghan told me.

"You got me up at 9 just for this?" I asked eyeing the two girls.

"Yes but we couldn't wait until noon when you woke up." Chelsea told me.

"I'll give you a five second head start." I said as both of them scrambled out of my room.

I grinned before jumping back into bed and covering me back up with the covers. I had just started dozing when I heard my door open again.

"You're not going back to sleep that easily. Come on Tess Alexis let's go." Chelsea told me whining.

"If you're going to whine, I'm not going anywhere." I told the girl grinning.

"If I stop whining will you get a move on?" Chelsea asked me as I thought it over.

"It's nice and warm under here and really cold out there. Where do you think I would rather be?" I asked the two of them.

"I think you would rather be out here with us. We're going to have fun today." Meghan told me grinning.

"Oh what kind of fun are we talking about?" I asked the two grinning girls.

"We can't tell you silly. You have to come see for yourself." Chelsea told me.

"Does it include a party?" I asked them smiling.

"It might; you're going to have to get out of your bed to find out." Meghan told me.

"Since it might include a party, I'll come. Give me ten minutes and I'll be downstairs." I told them as they gave me a look.

"You promise?" Chelsea asked me as I rolled my blue eyes at the two of them.

"If I'm not downstairs in 10 minutes, you can do whatever torture method you decide on me." I told them.

"Ten minutes, Tess Alexis!" Meghan warned as I grinned at the two of them.

I sat in my bed for the next 6 minutes and just thought about how cool of friends I had. After 6 minutes passed, I got up and put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt before putting on an East Evanston Basketball hoodie. I pulled my dark brown hair up into a pony tail before slipping on my slip on tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror quickly before going to stand at the top of the stairs.

"You have one minute, Tess Alexis." I heard Meghan yell as I laughed at her.

"I'm almost done." I yelled back before walking back into my room to grab my rings and a necklace.

I ran downstairs and saw my mom, dad, Chelsea, and Meghan sitting in the living room all waiting for me to come down. I leaned against the doorway and grinned at them.

"Wow the princess finally comes down from her chambers." Meghan told me sarcastically.

"Yeah I did; we ready to get this party started?" I asked the two girls.

"Let's go." Chelsea told me quickly as I pushed myself off of the doorway.

"I've got my cell phone so if you need anything, let me know." I told my mom and dad.

"Guys you do know its 9:15 in the morning?" Dad asked us as we all looked at each other.

"We know and we'll be good." Meghan quickly said as the three of us laughed.

"You better be. We don't want to hear that you three committed a crime of some sort." Mom told us.

"We'll be good." Chelsea said as I quickly shook my head in agreement with Chelsea's statement.

"Have fun girls." Dad told us as we opened the front door and walked out.

"So where we heading first?" I asked the girls as we got into Chelsea's 2026 silver Camry.

"It's a surprise. You're just going to have to chill out in the backseat while we go." Meghan told me grinning.

"Let's get this show on the road." I told them twirling my finger in the air.

I relaxed in the backseat as the girls drove me to an unknown place. I rolled my eyes as they started singing random songs.

"Where are we going?" I asked them as we pulled into the high school and parked.

"Now you know. Are you coming with or are you going to stay here in the car?" Meghan asked me.

"I'm coming with you guys. I'm not staying out here." I told them quickly as we got out of the car and headed up towards the entrance of the high school.

I followed the girls through our high school until they stopped in front of the gym. We opened the door and walked in. There was a basketball sitting in the middle of the gym. I ran over to it and picked it up, dribbled it a little before throwing it up in the hoop.

"Why are we here? I know we're not here just to play ball." I asked them.

"We figured you might want to talk about your time in Albuquerque. And we figured there would be no better place to do it than here." Chelsea told me.

"I do want to talk about it but I need some more time to figure things out." I admitted to them.

"Why don't you tell us about the people you met out there?" Meghan asked me as I smiled at her.

"I wish you guys would have told me before we left; I've got pictures at home of all of them." I told them smiling.

"You can show us pictures later. Just tell us about the people you met." Chelsea told me.

"Ok who should I start with? I met all of my parents' friends. The four guys went in and bought a restaurant together called the East Towne bar. It was supposed to be Ryan, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason all together but only the four guys went into together. They all married their high school loves except for Ryan who met his wife two months after Troy died. She told me her view after Troy had died." I told them taking a deep breath.

"Did you find your parents' family?" Meghan asked me.

"I've got another set of grandparents, two more uncles, three more aunts, and two new cousins. My grandfather played at East high where Troy and the rest of their friends went. Basketball was a big part of my father and grandfather's lives. They weren't surprised when I showed up and had natural raw talent." I told the smiling.

"How did they react when you first introduced yourself?" Chelsea asked me.

"They were very closed-lip. They didn't believe me at first when I told them I was their best friends' daughter. It took me a couple of days to get them to warm up to me. But once I did, I learned a bunch about my parents from them." I told them leaning back into the bleachers a little.

"Did you meet your birth mom at all while you were out there?" Meghan asked me as I looked at the two.

"I did get to meet her. She showed up yesterday and we got to talk. Everyone kept tell me that I was almost identical to Gabi and Troy but I didn't really believe it until she came walking up to me and I instantly recognized her. We got to talking and she told me a lot more about my past." I told them as they both nodded.

"Are you happy about what you found out?" Chelsea asked me as I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know if what I found out is good yet. That will probably take a couple of days to settle in." I told them.

We stayed silent for a minute before my cell phone broke the silence of the gym. I looked at the caller ID before grinning and flipping open my phone.

"What can I do for you?" I asked the person on the other end as the girls looked at me.

"Well you can pack up and come back to Albuquerque." Chad's voice said over the phone.

"Hold on a minute." I told him before switching to speaker phone.

"Are you still there Tess?" Chad asked me as I laughed a little.

"Sorry I had to turn you on speaker. What's happening?" I asked him as the girls looked at me strangely.

"Albuquerque is boring without you. You need to come back." Chad told me jokingly.

"I'm sorry high school is calling. You know how that was." I told him grinning.

"Yeah unfortunately I do. How's being home?" Chad asked me as I looked around the gym.

"It's good. I'm hanging out with Chelsea and Meghan currently. We're back in the gym talking." I told him.

"That's good. If you need anything, call us all right?" Chad asked me as I smiled.

"I will. Tell everyone I say hello and I'll call you guys later." I told him as we said our last goodbyes before hanging up.

"Was that one of Troy's friends?" Chelsea asked me as I smiled.

"That was Chad. He and I played two on two against Jason and Zeke. We won but he took me to show me Troy's grave site. He was Troy's best friend." I told them.

"He sounds like a cool person." Meghan told me as I smiled.

"He was. When we go out there for Spring Break, he offered for us to stay at his house." I told them.

"Wait us? What do you mean us?" Chelsea asked me as I grinned at them.

"For Spring Break, I'm going back out to Albuquerque. And I'm inviting you two to come along with me instead of going down to the coast. I want to show you my family's past." I told them.

"Do you really mean that? We'll have to talk to our parents but they'll probably say yes." Meghan told me grinning.

"I hope they do say yes. We'll probably stay at my grandparents' house. Troy's parents; they're really cool. I made sure they were all right with having three teenage girls in the house and they said it wasn't a problem since they survived all three of their girls being teenagers at once." I told them laughing.

"That's really cool. It seems you found out everything you were looking for." Chelsea told me.

"We'll see. How about we play some basketball before we continue on this journey?" I asked them picking up the ball and throwing it between my hands.

"That sounds good. Let's go DeVries!" Meghan told me as we all stood up and walked to the court.

I smiled before taking the court. This was the life I had made for myself and I had to decide how to incorporate the life I had found in New Mexico. It was going to take time and a lot of patience from friends and family alike.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! This chapter is a little awkward and I'm sorry for that. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!!**


	13. Signing Day

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback!** **I was nervous the entire time I was writing this!!**

**A long awaited chapter both for you and me. I hope you guys like this! You guys got lucky; we're having a snow day today so I wanted to finish this and get it up!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

**_February 7th, 2028 1:30 pm Chicago/Evanston_**

* * *

The last month had been hectic to say the least. It was harder by the day to keep it a secret where I would be attending college. Meghan and Chelsea had asked me at least three times a day to tell them my little secret. But I didn't give in. I was pretty proud of myself. But then again, I had tried to get the two of them to tell me where they were going but they didn't budge either.

"Are you ready for the best day of your life?" Meghan asked me coming up to my locker and grinning her usual smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I thought the best day of your life is when you get married?" I asked her smiling.

"Well that day too but you get to tell the world where you're going to college." Chelsea told me as I smiled.

"Yeah but best of all, you guys can't bug me anymore after today." I told them smiling.

"So are you going East or West Coast?" Meghan asked me as I rolled my eyes at the girl.

"You only have to wait another 20 minutes until we all go down and sign together." I told the two of them.

"I guess I can wait that long. Are your parents coming?" Chelsea asked me as I smiled.

"They told me they would be here. They told me that a surprise was coming today as well." I told them.

"Who could that be?" Meghan asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"I don't know. They wouldn't give me any hints about it either. I tried to get them to tell me but when they're determined nothing can get them to open their mouths." I told them slamming my locker shut and headed down to Anatomy.

"Oh joy! Anatomy time." Chelsea said as we walked into the classroom.

"That better had not been sacarasm Chelsea!" Our teacher, Mr. VanRyn told us grinning.

"No it was pure and utter joy that we get to learn about the human body today." Chelsea told Mr. VanRyn.

"I don't know how much you're going to learn since you've got to leave in a few minutes." Mr. VanRyn told us.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Chelsea mumbled as Meghan and I laughed.

"Girls take your seats so we can begin." Mr. VanRyn told us as we all grinned at each other.

"Can the following students come down to the cafeteria for signing? Tess DeVries, Chelsea Howards, Meghan Buursema, Michael Barron, and Michele Brown. Thank you." The secretary said over the intercom as Meghan, Chelsea, and I got up and grabbed our book bags before heading out the door.

"Good luck girls." Mr. VanRyn told us as we closed the door behind us.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us where you're going to college before we go in there?" Meghan asked as I glared at her.

"In ten short minutes, you'll find out. Now have some patience woman." I told her grinning.

"I'm sorry if I'm antsy." Meghan told us as we continued down the hallway.

"Who's all going to be there?" I asked my two best friends.

"From what I heard, both volleyball and basketball coaches are going to be there, our teammates from both teams, anyone from the senior class can come down and see us sign, as well as the press and our families." Chelsea told me.

"That's a lot of people." I told them suddenly getting nervous.

"You've played in front of more people than that. And besides all you have to do is sign a piece of paper." Meghan told me as I looked at the two of them.

"Well so do you and I don't see either one of you nervous at all." I told them standing in front of the cafeteria doors.

"We are but we're not showing it like you. Now come on. They're waiting for us." Chelsea told me as we stepped into the cafeteria.

There were chairs set up and the majority of them were filled up. Our principal was standing on the raise stage as we walked in.

"Girls, good you're here. You can each have a seat at the long table." Mr. Beamer, our principal told us as we walked up on the raised stage.

"Are your parents here?" Meghan asked me as I looked out into the audience.

"I don't see them but I can't really see anything because of the stupid lights." I told them as they laughed at me.

"I bet you they are out there. They wouldn't miss this for the world." Chelsea reassured me.

"Now that we are all gathered here, I would like to introduce the class of 2028 signees. We have Michele Brown, Tess DeVries, Chelsea Howards, Meghan Buursema, and Michael Barron." Mr. Beamer told us as everyone clapped.

"Now how we're going to do this is the representative from each school is going to come up here and talk a little bit about the student or students attending that particular school." Mr. Beamer explained.

"Mr. Cobb, you may begin." Mr. Beamer said as a man came up. He talked about Brown University where Michele Brown was attending. We watched Michele sign her letter before everyone started clapping.

After he was done, another man stepped to the podium. He talked about the University of Illinois where Michael Barron was going. We then watched Michael sign before a woman this time stepped up to the podium.

"Today we have a special event happening. Three best friends are going to continue their journey with us at the University of New Mexico. Tess DeVries, Meghan Buursema, and Chelsea Howards have decided to pursue their goals, dreams, and love for basketball at the University of New Mexico." The woman, who introduced herself as Michelle Braxton, said to the crowd.

I turned to the girls with pure shock on my face. Meghan and Chelsea just grinned at me.

"Girls, if you will, we need your John Hancock's on the pieces of paper in front of you." Michelle told us.

We each picked up the pen and signed our names hurriedly across the paper. We heard camera shutters snap as we signed. I dropped my pen and looked up at the crowd and smiled.

"Congratulations everyone." Mr. Beamer said as we wrapped it up and stood up from our seats.

I walked down the steps and instantly had a microphone stuck in my face.

"Tess tell us why you chose UMN for your college choice." A news reporter asked me before I smiled.

"I chose UMN because I felt comfortable with the team and I feel like it's a good place for me to pursue my dream of being a physician." I told them smiling.

"Will you be playing both basketball and volleyball at UMN or pursuing just one?" The news reporter continued.

"I will be pursuing basketball and leaving volleyball behind." I told them smiling.

"Thank you for your time, Tess." The news reporter told me before I walked off and found Chelsea and Meghan talking to reporters.

"And Tess what do you want to pursue while you are at UNM?" Another reporter asked me as I smiled.

"I want to be a physician when I grow up so I'll be pursuing that." I told them.

"Well good luck to you girls and the whole city will be following you when you go to UMN." The reporter told us.

"Thank you." We all said before they walked away leaving us alone.

"Have you seen your parents yet?" I asked the two girls.

"Not yet. I was grabbed by the press before I could make my way over to them. I'm going that way now." Chelsea told me.

"Me too. We'll meet up later?" Meghan asked us as I smiled.

"You can count on it. If I don't see you guys before I take off, how about we meet at my house at 3:30? We can hang out and chill." I told the two of them.

"Sounds good. We'll see you then." Chelsea told me before I looked around the room trying to search out my parents.

"Looking for us?" Mom asked coming up behind me as I smiled at her.

"Yeah I was." I told them smiling.

"Congratulations honey. UNM is a good school." Dad told me giving me a hug.

"I was worried about how you guys would react." I admitted to them.

"UNM is a good school and it's got your name written all over it." Mom told me.

"Thanks. I invited the girls over later this afternoon." I told them smiling.

"That's fine. Do you want us to take you out of school so you don't have to go back to class?" Dad asked me.

"Sure I don't feel like going back to Anatomy." I told them grinning.

"You finish up here while we go sign you out in the office. We'll come back here to get you." Mom told me.

"Ok I'll go finish up." I told them before walking over to the seats and sitting down.

"Exciting day huh?" I heard a voice asked behind me as I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. One of the best." I said not bothering to look behind me at the voice.

"You mean there's more than one exciting day?" The voice asked me as I grinned a little.

"The other would have to be when I met my second family." I told them nodding.

"Tell me about this second family?" The voice asked me as I smiled.

"They are an interesting bunch." I told the voice as he laughed.

"That they defiantly are." The voice told me as I turned around and saw Chad, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and Jack all sitting there grinning at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them standing up and walking over to give them each hugs.

"We're here to see our girl sign to the college she wants. Congratulations!" Jack told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm surprised to see you guys here." I told them as they all grinned.

"Your parents called us to see if we wanted to be here. They gave us all the details and we made reservations to come out here and see you." Chad told me.

"Well thank you guys for coming out. Are the girls with you?" I asked them.

"They are over there talking to your parents. We wanted to come surprise you so we saw you sitting here." Zeke told me.

"How long are you guys in town for?" I asked them as they all smiled at me.

"We're in town until the 9th. We figured you could show us around the town you grew up in." Jason told us.

"I think I can do that. We'll have to see though; I don't think my parents will let me skip that much school." I told them.

"Oh you have perfect attendance." Ryan told me.

"I sure do. But I've got Senior English and Spanish tomorrow and I can't miss those. I'll talk to my parents." I told them grinning.

"Come on the girls want to see you." jack told me as he pulled me close to his side.

"It's really good to see you guys." I told them as we walked across the cafeteria to see everyone.

"It's really good to see you too, Tess." Chad told me as I smiled.

"TESS!" The girls screamed as I walked up to them with the guys.

"Hi guys. How are you?" I asked them before Sharpay and Kelsi pulled me in for a hug.

"We're really good. We could ask you the same question." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

"I'm good. I'm happy and relieved that I don't have to hide where I'm going to school anymore." I told them smiling.

"We're happy when that girl announced that you were going to UNM." Kelsi told me as I smiled at her.

"It wasn't until the 31st of January did I figure out where I was going." I told them.

"You still were debating between Duke and UNM until the last possible second?" Kristin said stepping into the conversation to give me a hug.

"Yeah. I had my pros and cons and it was still one of the hardest decisions I had to make." I told them.

"So are you done for the day or what?" Taylor asked me as I smiled at her before giving her a hug.

"I'm done as soon as my parents sign me out. I just have to be home before 3:30." I told them.

"Why then?" Carly asked me coming over to give me a hug.

"Chelsea and Meghan are coming over for a little relaxation." I told them grinning.

"So you're going to let your friends met your crazy second family?" Chad asked me laughing a little.

"I'm having serious second doubts about the two of them meeting you but I guess they could since they're coming out with me in April." I told them.

"Oh you are coming out in April?" Ryan asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"Spring Break is in April so I decided to come out there to look at the college again and hang out with you guys." I told them.

"That's cool." Taylor told me as my parents came over to me.

"You're all signed out. You can go home." Mom told me as I nodded.

"Thank you for signing me out. I'm going to get food and then I'll be home." I told her grabbing my keys from my back pack.

"Ok we're going to take them over to the house. Be home by 3:30 when the girls come over." Dad told me.

"I'll be home soon." I told them bidding my goodbyes before heading out to the parking lot where my 4-Runner was sitting.

I got in, drove to the local McDonalds, got food before heading back to the house. I walked in and saw the chaos in the house. There were people everywhere in the house. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate before heading back to the spacious backyard.

I started eating my chicken tenders as the backdoor opened. I turned to see who it was and smiled.

"I totally did not think you guys would fly out here just to see me sign." I told Jack as he sat down across from me.

"We talked about it and decided that since we've missed out on so much on your life that we wanted to be here to see you sign with the college you had chosen." Jack told me smiling.

"Thank you again for coming out here. It couldn't have been easy to get time off." I told him.

"It was easy to get off time. And you're welcome. We were sad that you left early so we wanted to see you again." Jack told me.

"Well I'm glad. So what have you been up to?" I asked him but he didn't get to answer because I heard yelling inside the house.

"TESS ALEXIS DEVRIES!!!" I heard Chelsea and Meghan yell as I looked at Jack with a guilty look on my face.

"What did you do?" Jack asked me as I smiled at him.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I'm not going to go in there and get my head bitten off." I told him settling back into the chair.

"WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU MISSY." Meghan yelled as I shook my head.

"The girl has no sense of quietness in her body." I told Jack as he laughed.

"So those are the girls you've been hanging out with since you were little?" Jack asked me.

"We were in the same preschool class and ended up in the same classes from elementary school all the way through high school. We were on the same basketball teams and ended up on the same volleyball teams as well." I told him before the back door was thrown open.

"FOUND YA!!!" Chelsea yelled as I turned around and looked at her.

"You know the neighbor's children are currently down for naps. Great job you two; you might have woken them up." I told the two of them grinning.

"We were looking for you." Meghan told me smiling.

"Well now my entire second family thinks you two are crazy and their wondering who their niece and granddaughter hang out with." I told the two of them.

"Well I'm sorry. We had to talk to you." Chelsea told me.

"Well go ahead and talk." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Well we wanted to tell you that it's senior skip day tomorrow." Meghan told me.

"You mean the school is actually giving us one?" I asked them grinning.

"Surprisingly yes they are." Chelsea told me as Jack laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny about this?" I asked my grandfather laughing.

"Just how excited you guys get about a senior skip day." Jack told me.

"Oh before I forget, Jack this is Meghan Buursema and Chelsea Howards, my two best friends since preschool. Girls this is Jack Bolton, my grandfather." I told them before they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you two. Tess has said a lot of things about the two of you." Jack told the two.

"It's nice too meet you too. I hope she's said only good things." Meghan said as I grinned at her.

"Oh she's been good. We've made sure of it." Jack told both of them smiling.

"Good because if she's hasn't, then she knows what will happen." Chelsea said pounding her fist into her palm of her hand.

"I've been good you two. I promise. Did you guys meet the rest of the clan?" I asked looking between the two.

"Nope we were too busy looking for you that your mom pointed us in the right direction." Meghan told me.

"Come on in and I'll introduce to you everyone." I said picking up my trash and taking it into the house.

Meghan and Chelsea followed me into the kitchen so I could throw away my stuff before heading into the living room where everyone had congregated.

"Hey guys can I have your attention? This is Meghan Buursema and Chelsea Howards, my best friends since preschool. Girls, this is everyone." I told them as everyone laughed.

"Do you mind introducing everyone individually?" Chelsea asked me punching me in the arm.

"Sure if you don't ever do that again." I told her pointing my finger at her grinning.

"Sure I'll try to contain myself." Chelsea told me as I looked at her.

"All right; we have Ryan and Kristin Evans, Chad and Taylor Danforth, Zeke and Sharpay Baylor, and Jason and Kelsi Cross; they're my aunts and uncles. Then we have Jack and Carly Bolton, my grandparents." I told them smiling.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Chelsea and Meghan told my family as I grinned at them.

"These are the people I went to see out in Albuquerque." I explained to Meghan and Chelsea.

The rest of the afternoon we hung out. Meghan and Chelsea shared stories of how I was as a child to my second family as I blushed through the majority of them. My second family shared more stuff about Troy and Gabriella with me than they did while I was in NM.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Loved it or hated it?? Feedback would be the greatest present ever!!!!**


	14. A Walk in the Past

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_February 8th, 2028 8 am Evanston, Illinois_**

I flicked off the TV for the second time that morning after getting tired of hearing the big news of me going to UNM. I was lying on the couch with my feet on the back staring at the black screen. I rolled my eyes and mimicked the news reporters shocked expression that I hadn't picked Duke. My life was one big expectation and I was tried of people telling me what I had to do. I wanted to follow the beat of my own drum.

"If you continue to do that, you have that face permanently." Chad said taking a seat on the sofa across from me.

"I'm tired of the stupid newscasters." I told him sitting up and looking at him.

"It's their job to be nosey. What's wrong with them?" Chad asked me grinning.

"They all predicted that I would go to Duke instead of UNM. Now they're saying that I've messed up my whole basketball career." I admitted to him.

"Whoever is saying that about my niece needs to get their ass kicked. You're an amazing basketball player. You chose the place that you felt the most relaxed at. Don't listen to them. You're going to be amazing just like you are in high school." Chad told me.

"How do you do that?" I asked him as he had a funny look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked me as I giggled a little bit.

"How do you instantly make me feel better? You just said all that and I'm all right." I told him.

"I'm a guy and it didn't take me long to figure out how to cheer a woman up. It's in my nature." Chad told me.

"Well who ever taught you that, I'm glad. Thanks." I told him as he looked at me.

"Is this how you're going to spend your senior skip day?" Chad asked me.

"I was waiting for you guys to show up so I could show you where I grew up. I wanted to give you a tour of the town." I told him.

"Well that's going to be a little hard because your little 4-Runner isn't going to hold all of us." Chad told me.

"The town isn't that big. We're going to walk around." I told him rolling my eyes.

"You run a lot around here?" Chad asked me as I looked at him.

"I run almost everyday between 3 and 5 miles." I told him as his eyes got wide.

"Wow girl. Did you go running in Albuquerque while you were there?" He asked as I heard someone in the doorway.

"What are you two talking about?" Sharpay asked coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Chad's asking me about running. And I did run some while I was in Albuquerque." I told them.

"Were you going to show us around town today or no?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled.

"I can if you want me to. It's a little cold but I think we'll be fine. At least it's not snowing." I told them grinning.

"We were just talking and your mom mentioned doing something. A glimpse at the town you grew up in sounds good." Sharpay told me.

"Well first I have to get dressed so let me go do that and then I'll be ready to go." I told them as they both nodded.

I looked at them quickly before running upstairs. I threw on a pair of jeans with my lime green sweater. I braided my hair into pigtails before applying lip gloss and blush. I looked myself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Wow girl you got ready fast." Chad commented as I walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

"I kind of have to. I don't get up until 6:45 in the morning and I have to walk out the door at 7." I told them getting a bowl and the Captain Crunch from the cupboard.

"Tess, you all ready ate." Mom told me as I looked at her with a grin. She shook her head as I grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"That was a tiny bowl. I'm going to eat a real bowl now." I told her sitting at the table.

"What time did you eat?" Ryan asked me as I smirked at him.

"6:30." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"Haven't you heard of sleeping in?" Zeke asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope; Tuesdays and Thursdays I get up at 6 to work out. I go running and then I come back shower and eat breakfast before heading to school." I told them.

"And you got up at 6 this morning?" Sharpay asked me as I nodded my head.

"I sure did. I'm in training for volleyball now. I'm an athlete with a strict schedule." I told them.

"What do you do on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?" Kristin asked me as I thought about it.

"Workouts after school. Those are the mornings I get to sleep in until 6:45." I told them grinning.

"Funny you boys never used to be this disciplined now that I think about it." Taylor said looking at Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"We were on a strict schedule. We had workouts everyday after school." Jason said speaking up.

"But unlike Tess, I let you guys treasure your sleep." Jack said speaking up as I laughed.

"I choose to wake up early. I strive to be the best and in my mind that's waking up and going running with my friends." I told them.

"Chelsea and Meghan get up and run with you?" Carly asked me as I smiled.

"They sure do. But today I got up and ran on my own. They decided to take the day off and catch up on some sleep." I told them grinning.

"Hey Tess what are you doing today?" Mom asked me as I finished my bowl of Captain Crunch.

"I was planning on showing these guys around town and then going to the Fire House Grill for lunch. What are you up to today?" I asked her.

"Sounds good. I was planning on doing some shopping." Mom told me.

"How about I call you before we eat and you and dad come and meet us?" I asked her.

"That sounds good." Mom told me as a light bulb clicked over my head.

"Did you call me in today?" I asked her as she thought about it for a minute.

"I did. I did it last night so I wouldn't forget." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Thanks. I have to be excused to play tomorrow night." I told her as she nodded.

"I know you do Tess. That's why I did it last night." Mom told me as I stood and walked over to the sink.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them as they mumbled their responses.

"Let's go." Jason told me clapping his hands together as I smiled at him.

"You guys might want to get your coats on. It's going to be chilly." I told them grinning.

"Your mom warned us that it was going to be cold when we got here." Taylor told me grinning.

"It snowed a couple of days ago but we're pretty lucky to remain snow free today." I told them pulling on my boots before my blue coat.

"So where are you taking us?" Chad asked me as we walked out into the snow covered ground and started walking towards the end of the street.

"I'm taking you all over the town." I told them as they nodded their heads.

It stayed quiet until a thought hit me. I turned around and looked wide eye at my family standing around me.

"What's wrong Tess?" Jack asked looked at me and my weird look on my face.

"Where's Gabi at?" I asked them as they looked at one another before looking at me.

"She said she was going to email you, Tess. She had a family emergency and she couldn't make it." Carly told me frowning a little bit.

"Oh I just noticed she wasn't here." I admitted to them bowing my head a little.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tess." Sharpay told me coming over to my side.

"It is too. How bad am I that I don't notice my birth mother not being here when I sign to my choice for a college?" I asked them walking a little ahead of them.

I pointed out some old houses and some memorable places as we walked. I pointed out the high school and they got me to tell them some stories of my times there.

"There was one time, my freshman year. We were in gym class and a bunch of the senior guys were there. All of us girls were playing basketball and one of the guys, Andrew came up to us and told us that we all sucked. I looked at him and grinned a little before walking out to the half court line and threw a basketball towards the hoop. With amazement, the ball went in. I walked back to Andrew and told him that if he ever told me that I sucked again, that he and I would go one and one and I would surely kick his ass. Then I told him that when I did beat him, I would let the entire school know that I had beaten him." I told them laughing.

"Wow you were a confident kid even back in your freshman year." Ryan told me grinning.

"I sure was. A lot of people told me that I was going to do great things while I was in high school because of my confidence." I told them grinning.

"Well you certainly did that." Jason said nodding his head.

I continued on our journey as they slowly followed behind me. I looked back and had to hold in my laughter watching them in the cold Chicago weather that they were not used to.

_**1:30 pm**_

We just walked into the Fire House Grill and I smiled at the hostess as we walked up to her.

"Hi Danielle. How are you today?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I'm good Tess. How many today?" She asked me as I quickly counted everyone.

"I think there's going to be 13. I should have called ahead." I told her smiling.

"Don't worry your mom called and said you would be bringing in a large group." Danielle told me.

"Thanks Danielle." I told her as she grabbed menus and led us to our table in the back room.

We all sat down before I watched everyone look around in amazement. I grinned at them before speaking.

"This is another restaurant that my life has been chronologically timed here." I told them as they looked at me.

"What do you mean Tess?" Jack asked me as I pointed to a picture on the wall.

"That's me when I was 6. For Halloween one year, I wanted to be a firefighter so my parents dressed me up and took me trick or treating." I told them before pointing to another picture.

"That one was taken at the last home basketball game. It happened just as the clock counted down. I got the ball and made a pretty three pointer." I told them smiling.

"You never told us what your parents do for careers." Chad pointed out to me as I smiled.

"My dad's a firefighter; he was one of about 20 who went into together and opened this place. And my mom is a nurse at the hospital. She would always take shifts during school hours so she and I could hang out after school. My dad would take shifts usually at night so he could be there when I came off the bus." I told them smiling.

"You've had a good life here, Tess." Ryan told me as I smiled at him.

"I think I have. I've learned everything I need to know to survive in the big world. But I have my fears and worries that constantly plague me too." I said looking around the restaurant I've spent so much time in.

"You're happy and that's all we wanted for you. When your adoptive parents came to pick you up, they asked us all what we hoped for you. And we just told them that we wanted you to be happy." Carly told me.

"Your hope for me came true." I told them falling silent.

The silence plagued us for a little while until I looked up and they were all staring at me. I laughed a little before giving them a look.

"Ok what's up with you guys? Since I've met you, you guys haven't shut up about everything. What's going on?" I asked them smiling.

"We're just really happy that you're moving out to New Mexico. It's going to be nice to have you close by." Sharpay said speaking up.

"You're one of the reasons I decided on UNM. I wanted to be closer to you guys." I told them.

"But what about your parents?" Kristin asked me as I smiled at her.

"They've got family out there. Both sets of grandparents live out there, so they're happy that I picked there." I told them.

"Your dad would be proud of you, you know that Tess?" Chad asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"I know he would have been. I think he would have been more excited the day I picked up a basketball for the first time." I told them smiling.

"Oh he would have been running the town screaming that his little girl is going to play basketball." Taylor told me shaking her head.

"It's just hard to accept that I'll never get to talk face to face with him. But that's why I have you guys around." I told them smiling.

"It's doesn't get easier, Tess. After 18 years of him being gone, it's still hard." Jason told me nodding his head.

"I guess it's going to take time and a little bit of grief." I told them as someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be here, Tess. You can come talk to us, anytime you want." Kelsi told me.

"Thanks." I told them smiling at them.

"So last time we talked, you were having a hard time incorporating your new life with your old. How are you doing with that?" Zeke asked me as I smiled.

"Surprisingly well. For Anatomy, I had to do a family tree and that was interesting. Everyone thought I would do it on the family I grew up in but I did it on my family in New Mexico. I stood in front of my English class and did a five minute speech on being adopted. I'm slowly coming to terms with the idea of being adopted." I told them.

"Good; we're glad. We didn't want you to build up your resentment so much that you would come to hate your adoptive parents." Jack told me smiling.

"I could never hate them. They raised me." I told them as the waitress came and we ordered.

The rest of the afternoon we hung out. I continued to tell them stories about growing up in Evanston. I got them to laugh pretty hard during some of those stories.

* * *

**There you guys go. I probably won't update any of my stories until next week sometime. I have to focus on exams and studying. So wish me luck!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!!! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers!**


	15. Graduation Day

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_May 24th, 2029 6 pm Evanston, Illinois_**

"You will be fine. You're not going to trip on stage. Even if you do, no one is going to laugh at you. You're miss basketball for the state of Illinois." Chelsea told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for making me twenty times more nervous." I told her smiling nervously.

"And besides you're the valedictorian. You're going to be fine." Meghan told me.

"You're not helping the situation anymore, Meghan." I told her tapping my foot.

"Tess Alexis Bolton-DeVries, you're going to go out there and wow the crowd. Jeez you can play in front of five hundred people but you can't make a simple speech at graduation." Chelsea tried again.

"You're not helping Chelsea." I told her spotting my mom and dad coming closer to me.

"How are you girls holding up?" Mom asked me giving me a quick hug.

"These two are trying to calm me down but it's not working." I told her rolling my eyes.

"You're going to be fine. You know your speech hands down. You have no reason to be nervous." Dad told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." I told him kissing his cheek.

"You girls need to get ready. You're about to start walking in." Mom told me.

"I think we're all ready. Why can't I calm the hell down?" I asked before hearing Chelsea and Meghan laugh.

"You're funny when you're nervous. You start cussing." Meghan told me as my eyes went wide.

"Why did I pick you as my walking partner?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. Chelsea was going to be walking with one of our other team mates, Madison.

"I have no idea. I guess you just had a weak moment." Meghan told me as I shook my head at her.

"All right girls break it up. Tess, we just wanted to wish you luck even though you don't need it. You're going to be great up there." Mom told me kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. I love you two." I told my mom and dad as they both smiled.

"We know we love you too kiddo." Dad told me giving me one last hug before they walked into the gym.

"Was your New Mexico family coming out here for this?" Chelsea asked me as I looked at them.

"I wrote them and asked them but they said they couldn't get the time off. They told me they're coming out here in a couple of weeks for a visit." I told them.

"They'll be with you in spirit." Meghan told me as I smiled gratefully at the two of them.

"Thanks guys. That's our cue to line up." I told them noticing the flashing lights.

We all got lined up. It was me, Meghan, Chelsea, and Madison in that order. I looked behind my shoulder and flashed Chelsea and Madison a good luck smile as they gave me on back.

Meghan and I had elected to loop arms as we walked down the aisle. We both grinned for the photographer as she took our picture. Before I knew it, the graduation ceremony had started. We sat there and listened to the salutatorian's speech. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"And the class of 2029's valedictorian, Tess DeVries." The announcer said as I stood up and walked to the stage. Every one of the students started hollering and yelling for me.

"Thank you. Congratulations to the class of 2029. We've gone through a lot as a class over these past four years and we've made it!" I started before looking over at the audience.

"To the countless people, who have helped us through these last 18 years, thank you. From our parents who helped us with homework and problems to the teachers who have put up with us to the administration and principals who have guided us along this path. Thank you." I said looking into the crowd and was surprised to see who was sitting there.

"For most 18 years old, it's the question of what colleges are we going to attend are the most important thing we have to deal with. But this past December, I found out something I wasn't expecting. I found out I was adoptive and a whole new set of problems occurred then. But with help and explanation I got through it. Bumps and roadblocks are going to come our way but with help, we get through it." I paused before looking into the crowd.

"Class of 2029, congratulations. But life doesn't end here. Tomorrow we start a whole new set of challenges and learning experiences. Many of us will forget these past four years but some of us won't. A lot of good times were spent in this school. Remember who you were in this school and take that person with you into the real world. You will continue to meet new people and learn new things as you travel into the real world. Again I say my congratulations to the class of 2029; we're going to move mountains." I said before stepping from the podium as everyone started to clap.

I walked back to my seat as several of my classmates told me great job. My smile was evident as I walked back over to Meghan's side.

"Great job girl. That was even better than when you rehearsed it." Meghan told me.

"I had a little inspiration." I told her gazing up into the crowd again.

"And who could that be?" Meghan asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have to wait until later." I told her before listening to what the principal was saying.

When my name was called, I walked to the stage to receive my diploma. I smiled for the photographer before walking back to my seat. The smile on my face never left my face.

"I now introduce the class of 2029 to you. You may turn your tassel from the right to the left." The principal said as we all did it.

Before we all knew it, we had thrown our caps in the air and hugged one another. I picked up my cap before walking back down the aisle.

"Can you believe it?" Meghan asked me as we all assembled into the cafeteria.

"That we're graduates? No I can't believe it." I told her as Chelsea came up and hugged me.

"We're graduates. Can you believe it?" She asked me as the three of us broke out into laughter.

"I can't believe it. It went by too quickly." I told her nodding my head.

"It did and your speech was amazing." Chelsea told me as Meghan quickly agreed.

"Why thank you. I think I did pretty good considering how nervous I was." I told them as my mom came up to me.

"Congratulations girls. Aww Tess you were amazing." Mom told me pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks mom. How come you never told me they were coming?" I asked her putting my hands on my hips.

"What? I didn't know they were coming." Mom told me as her smile gave her away.

"You're lying. When did they get in?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Earlier today. They told us they weren't going to come around so they could surprise you. Were you surprised?" Mom asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"I sure was. I saw them sitting by you before I did my speech." I told her.

"That's when we thought you figured it out. Anyways, they're all waiting for you and I back at the house. How about you go get your diploma and we'll go home?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I told her as I bid goodbye to Meghan and Chelsea. Before I left, I promised the two of them we would hang out.

I went and got my diploma before meeting my mom by the back doors of the school. I smiled at her as we walked out into the dark night.

"Thanks mom." I told her as I we got into her car and headed home.

"What did I do?" She asked me as I smirked at her.

"For inviting them out here. It means a lot to me." I told her as she nodded.

"I kind of figured it would. I want you to know who your birth parents were as well as the family you would have had." Mom told me.

"Thanks again for everything. Not just this; for letting me go spend spring break out there and even letting me go to UNM for college." I told her.

"Your dad and I were talking and we're thinking of moving out there." Mom told me as I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Well we have nothing really tying us down here. All of our family is out in New Mexico. Your grandmas have been begging us to move out there for several years. You've kind of pushed us into moving out there." Mom told me.

"When will you guys move?" I asked them grinning.

"The same time you will. We were planning on telling you this later but I thought now would be a good time." Mom told me.

"Aww it's going to be amazing. You and dad will get to see me play college hoops." I told her grinning.

"That's another reason we want to move out there." Mom told me as I nodded.

"This is going to be a good thing, I can feel it." I told her as she nodded at me.

"I think it will be." She told me pulling into the driveway.

"Our neighbors aren't going to like us. Another party at this house." I told mom as she laughed.

"Oh well they're going to have to get over it. Our daughter just graduated." Mom told me proudly.

We got out of the car and headed inside. I headed straight upstairs to change out of my dress and into shorts and a UNM hoodie. I headed back downstairs to greet everyone.

"Hey Tess!" I heard as I walked into the kitchen. I gave them the silent treatment as I grabbed a bowl, Captain Crunch, the milk, and a spoon.

"Oooh someone isn't very happy right now." Jack teased as I looked at him.

I poured my cereal, got some milk and started eating while listening to all the chatter around me.

"I don't like you guys right now." I told them looking at all of my family members around me.

"And why is that?" Jordan asked me as I grinned at him.

"All of you lied to me!" I told them smiling.

"We wanted to pull the surprise factor. Ever heard of it?" Chad asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I have heard of it but I would have liked to known that you guys were there." I told them.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you Tess. But your face was priceless when you finally spotted us." Jason told me as I glared at him.

"After reading all of your emails about how you guys wouldn't be able to make it, I didn't expect you sitting there with my parents." I told them pointing the finger.

"Well we're the masters of surprise! We're just smooth like that." Chad told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yup you're smooth as butter but nothing else." I told him grinning.

"Oh she got you honey." Taylor told her husband as her and I cracked up laughing.

"Oh paybacks are a pain in the butt." Chad warned as I nodded my head.

"Oh I bet they will be. But do you think a 40 year old is going to outsmart an 18 year old? I don't think so." I told him grinning.

"You better watch your back, Tess. He pulled the evilest prank on Troy when we were 18." Zeke told me speaking up.

"What did he do? Cheese whiz exploding everywhere or giving a boy a bra because he said that he found one his size or my personal favorite, crickets in the whiteboards at school?" I asked him as their eyes went wide.

"You put crickets into the whiteboards at school? Why did you do that?" Chad asked me as I smirked.

"We had to do something for our class prank. Dog food in the pool cost too much and putting Mr. Beamer's Beamer on the school roof has been done too many times." I told them.

"Who did the cheese whiz?" Sharpay asked me as I proudly raised my hand.

"I did it both to Chelsea and Meghan for their birthdays. It was two of my proudest moments." I told them grinning.

"Where did your evilness come from?" Kristin asked me grinning.

"I have no idea. But I like it." I told them laughing a little.

"Troy possessed the same evilness you have, Tess. He used to play practical jokes every week." Carly told me shaking her head.

"I'm proud to carry on the tradition." I told them finishing my cereal and going to put the bowl in the sink.

"What are the plans for tonight?" I asked looking at my parents.

"We were thinking a late dinner but since you just ate a bowl of cereal I guess that's out of the question." Dad told me.

"I'm still hungry. Let's go." I told him as Kelsi, Sharpay, Kristin, and Taylor.

"How can you be hungry?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned at her.

"I'm still an athlete so I can pack away a lot. After this, I'll probably go run for an hour on the treadmill." I told them.

"Let's head out troops." Chad said as we all walked towards the foyer of the house.

"I'm glad you guys could make it out here." I told them smiling.

"There's no other place we would rather be." Jack told me giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I told him returning the hug.

"I forgot to mention it early, but congratulations. Your speech was really good." Jack told me.

"Thank you again. I was nervous the entire time I was talking." I told him.

"Well you did great. Let's go eat girl and we'll catch up with what's been going on with you." He told me as we walked outside.

Dinner was great. They all congratulated me on graduating. They caught me up on what had been happening in their lives since April when I was there. We just hung out and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**A little treat for all of you. Studying was giving me a headache so I decided since this was ready to go, why not post it for all of you!!!**

**Ok now some heartbreaking news . . . there's only going to be 2 maybe 3 more chapters of this story. I want to pull it to a close before Christmas. So if you have any last minute ideas, I would love to hear them and I'll try to squeeze them in. **

**Feedback would be most appreciated!!!! I want to know how I'm doing on this story!! You've submitted 104 reviews to this story currently!!!Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers!!!**


	16. Back in Albuquerque

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! Exams start tomorrow but I wanted to get this up before then. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up by Tuesday night . . . we'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_June 26th, 2029 9 am Evanston, Illinois_**

It was moving day in Evanston. The truck had rolled up to the house bright and early at 7 am. I had been up for over and hour and watched the movers come into the house to grab the boxes we had spent so much time packing.

I looked over at my mom and dad who was trying to make sure everything was being packed. I shook my head and grinned thinking they were really moving out just to watch me play college hoops.

"Hey Tess. What are you doing?" dad asked me as he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"I'm going over to Meghan and Chelsea's for a little bit. What time are we leaving?" I asked them.

"We're going to roll out of town about 4ish. So be home by 3." Mom told me.

"All right. I'll give you guys a call later." I told them holding up my cell phone.

I got into my 4-Runner that was all ready packed and headed out of the driveway. I drove through the familiar town, getting sentimental about leaving the town I had grown up in. I pulled into Chelsea's driveway to see Meghan's car parked there. I got out of the car and headed inside.

"Hey Tess. We were wondering when you would stop by." Chelsea told me as I walked into the house.

"I was bored at home. The movers came today." I told them grinning a little.

"You're just excited because you get to go to Albuquerque earlier than we do." Meghan told me as I smiled.

"I get to see all of family again. And I mean all of them." I said shaking my head.

"We'll be out there the end of July. We're rooming together right?" Chelsea asked me.

"It's us and another basketball player. It's going to be interesting." I told them rolling my eyes.

"At least we'll only have to learn the habits of one other person instead of 3." Meghan pointed out to us.

"That's the only good part." I told them.

"When are you guys leaving?" Chelsea asked me.

"Dad says we're rolling out of town at 4ish. I guess my parents' cars are being loaded on the truck so we're driving my car down to Albuquerque." I told them.

"So you're really leaving?" Meghan asked me as I looked at my two best friends.

"Yes I'm really leaving but you guys will be out there in a month. I'll be out there waiting with open arms." I told them grinning.

"You're going to show us the house and around the town again?" Chelsea asked me.

"Of course I will. It's going to be your town now." I told them smiling.

"We're going to paint the town red." Meghan told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I won't but you guys can." I told them as they both looked at me strangely.

"Why can't you?" Chelsea asked me as I stared at the two of them.

"My parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles all live in the town I'm going to college in. If I do something, it's bound to get back to at least one of them." I told them as the light bulb clicked on.

"Ahh I see now. It won't be that bad." Meghan told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Troy's parents, friends, and siblings all grew up in Albuquerque. Do you know how many people know who I am just by association?" I asked them shaking my head.

"Oh you have a point there. You're kind of screwed, Tess. I'm sorry to say it but you're screwed." Chels told me as I smiled at her.

"Thanks for that report, Chels. It just made my life a whole lot brighter." I told her.

"Well you could have went to Duke and been a nobody. Would that have been easier for you?" Chelsea asked me.

"Life would have been tougher. I would have been away from my family and friends." I told them.

"We were determined to follow you wherever you went." Meghan told me.

"You can't get rid of me that quickly. But I'll be waiting for you guys when you get to Albuquerque." I told them.

"Call us when you get there and we'll call you when we're leaving." Meghan told me.

"We'll talk at least once a day, you guys." I told them smiling.

"We know but you're the first of us leaving. We'll write and call." Chelsea told me.

I said my goodbyes before heading back to the house. My mom put me to work as soon as I stepped inside of the house. I stayed busy until my dad told me it was time to go.

"Hey dad can we do a family picture in front of the house before we go?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Go get your mom and we'll get Diana to take one." Dad told me as I went to get mom.

We sat on the front steps and smiled as Diana, our neighbor took the picture. After that was done, we said goodbye to the people who had gathered. We promised to write and call, then we said our final goodbyes and headed for my 4-Runner.

I got in the backseat as my dad and mom crawled into the front seat. My dad started driving as I looked at the house I had spent the first 18 years of my life in. But I was moving out to Albuquerque to start a new chapter.

**_June 30th, 2029 5:00 pm_**

"So this is Albuquerque?" Mom asked me as we pulled into town. I was driving since I knew my way around the town.

"Yes mom this is it. Home sweet home." I told them driving down the main street.

"Do you two want to get food before we go to the hotel for the night?" Dad asked mom and I as we both smiled.

"That sounds good. What are you in the mood for?" I asked them grinning.

"Take us to your favorite place here, Tess." Mom told me as I pulled into a parking spot in front of East Towne Grill.

"I ate here the entire time I was in Albuquerque with the girls." I told them getting out of the car.

"What is this place?" Dad asked me as I pulled open the door and walked in.

"The place that all the gang owns. I'm here!" I yelled walking into the grill.

It was semi-crowded but Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan all noticed me at once.

"Hey Tess you didn't tell us you were coming into town this early." Zeke said leaning over to give me a hug.

"I wrote every one of you and told you we would be in town around July 1st. So we're a day early." I told them rolling my eyes.

They all said hello to my parents before we went to the bar and took a seat. They all looked at me as I shook my head at them.

"I haven't changed in the month you guys saw me last. I'm still the same person." I told them smiling.

"You're happier and something has changed." Chad said looking at me closely.

"Nothing has happened. I'm happier because I graduated high school and I'm going to my dream school." I told them.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Jason asked me as I laid my head on the counter and looked up at the four.

"You guys are worse than my dad. Stop it!" I told them as I heard someone come up behind me.

"Are they giving you a hard time, Tess?" Taylor and Kelsi asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"They are. They're telling me that I'm different than I was a month ago." I told the two before giving them both hugs.

"You're no different. Maybe a little happier but nothing else." Kelsi pointed out to me.

"I'm happier because I graduated and I'm going to my dream school." I told them.

"I still think there's a boy involved." Jason told me as my parents laughed at them.

"There is no boy, you guys." Mom told them as I quickly nodded my head.

"Thanks mom." I told her looking around the room. My eyes went wide when I noticed three pictures hanging beside the door.

"When did those pictures get put up?" I asked the six, all who had innocent looks on their faces.

"What pictures are you talking about?" Chad asked as I turned and pointed a finger at him.

"You know damn well what pictures I'm talking about." I said looking at the six grinning faces.

"Right after we came back from your graduation. Taylor and Kelsi found a frame they thought was cute and we put it up." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Aww you guys are so sweet." I told them hopping off the chair and walking over to where the pictures hung.

There was one of Gabi and I talking from when I was here over Spring Break; there was a group picture taken after graduation; and the last one was Jordan, Abbie, Sarah, Michele, Jack, Carly, and me all smiling for the camera.

"Who took the pictures?" I asked them walking back to the bar area.

"I can't remember who took them. Why do you ask?" Zeke asked me as I smiled.

"I wanted copies of them. I don't have any of the three." I told them.

"We'll find out. How's your summer treating you so far?" Chad asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I was working at the daycare until the 22nd and that was my last day." I told them frowning a little bit.

"Well you're here now and we get to party everyday until school starts." Jason told me as I smiled.

"Wahoo!!! That'll be fun." I told them grinning.

"Show some excitement. You'll get to meet our kids and hang out with them." Taylor told me.

"I can't wait to meet them." I told them hearing the bell to the restaurant ring.

"Hey Tess you're finally home huh?" I heard a familiar voice asked as I turned around in shock.

"Nobody told me you were in town." I said hugging my biological mother.

"I decided to make a family trip out here to greet you into town." Gabi told me.

"You're family came with you?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yeah they did. They should be coming. Joe was helping Maria and Ian get out of the car." She said just as the bell rang again.

"Mommy! Daddy told us we could go to the park later!" A little girl with pigtails came running into the restaurant with a big grin on her face.

"He did? We'll go later, all right?" Gabi asked her daughter as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Ok who's this mommy?" The little girl asked as I knelt down to her level.

"Hi I'm Tess. What's your name?" I asked holding my hand out for the girl to shake.

"I'm Alexandra. I'm seven." The little girl told me as my face brightened.

"Oh really? Seven that's a good age. Are you in school yet?" I asked her grinning.

"I'm going to be a first grader in the fall." Alexandra told me smiling.

"That's cool." I told her as she went to stand by Gabi.

"And this is Joe. Joe this is my daughter I was telling you about, Tess." Gabi explained.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's good to put a face with the name." Joe told me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I told him before looking at the little girl he held in his arms.

"And this is 18 month old, Maria. And behind Joe, is our 5 year old, Ian." Gabi introduced me.

"Hi Ian. I'm Tess." I said kneeling down and looking at the shy boy.

He shocked both me and his parents when he came and gave me a hug.

"You're the girl in the pictures." Ian told me as I looked up at Gabi and Joe.

"That's right Ian. She's the girl in the pictures on the fridge." Gabi told her young son.

"It's nice to meet you, Ian." I told him smiling.

"Do you play basketball?" Ian asked me as my smile got brighter.

"I sure do. I'm going to be playing in college in a few months." I told him.

"Really? What position do you play?" Ian asked me as I smiled at him.

"I'm a guard. Do you play?" I asked him as he eagerly nodded his head.

"I play at home on the driveway." Ian told me as I smiled.

"I bet you beat your daddy all the time, don't you?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"All the time." Ian told me as we laughed.

"They cool kids, Gabi." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Thanks. They asked a lot of questions about you so I think they're starting to put two and two together." Gabi told me.

"How long are you guys in town for?" I asked them.

"Um . . . We're leaving July 5th. We're then going up to New York to see Joe's parents." Gabi told me.

"We'll have to hang out sometime. I would love to get to know the kids more." I told the two of them.

"I'll give you a call one day and we'll set something up." Gabi told me as I nodded.

"Mommy can we go to the park now?" Alexandra asked her mom as Gabi sighed.

"I guess we can. Let's go troops." Gabi said as I said my goodbyes to her.

"See we told you they were great kids." Chad told me as I mocked him.

"You also told me that two days before I met her." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Smart aleck." Chad muttered under his breath as I grinned brightly at him.

"I learned from the best." I told him grinning.

We ordered our food and hung out with my second family the rest of the night. Jack and Carly ended up stopping by and I caught them up to what I had been up to. They were all glad I was finally home in Albuquerque.

* * *

**There you guys go!!!! I hope you like it. If all goes according to plan, I'm thinking there's only going to be 2 more chapters of this. So if you have any last minute ideas, I would love to hear them!!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!**


	17. First Game at UNM

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_November 2nd, 2029 7 pm Albuquerque, NM_**

It was opening night of the University of New Mexico basketball season and I was nervous to say the least. We had practiced for almost two weeks now. The entire team was nervous.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Coach Caine asked us as we traded glances with each other.

"You guys are ready. It's your first game, you have nothing to prove." Coach Caine told us as we ran out of the locker room and to the gym.

"You're going to be fine, Tess." Meghan said coming up behind me to shot a ball into the basket.

"I know that. It's just pregame jitters." I told her smiling a little.

"So how much of your family is coming today?" Chelsea asked me.

"Try all of them. My parents are all ready in the stands and everyone else promised me they were going to be here." I told her.

"You're going to have your own cheering section by yourself." Meghan told me grinning.

"Probably. I just hope they don't do anything embarrassing." I told them bowing my head a little.

"That's what families do; they embarrass their children." Chelsea told me laughing a little.

"Oh don't I know that all too well." I told them shaking my head.

We continued to shoot around a little until our Coach Caine called us in. She looked at all of us.

"I don't care what the score comes out to be; I want you guys to play together as a team. Talk out there and make the other team think about what's your next move is going to be." Coach Caine told us.

"On the count of three, Lobos." Coach Caine told us as we all put our hands in the middle.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Lobos!" We yelled before we watched the seniors head out to the court.

Coach Caine had promised to put Chelsea, Meghan, and I in for at least five minutes a game until we got comfortable enough to handle more. Coach Caine was fair and wanted to play the seniors for the majority of the time.

Before we knew it, the game was over. Chelsea, Meghan, and I had all played 10 minutes; which we were surprised at. We had managed to pull off a victory, 77-68. We were happy as we walked back into the locker room.

"I'm proud of you girls tonight. You played together as a team. And that's all I could ask for. No practice tomorrow night; I'll give you guys a day off." Coach Caine told us smiling.

"Great game, Tess." Meghan and Chelsea told me as I smiled at the two of them.

"Thank; you guys had a great game as well." I told them smiling.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Chelsea asked me as I thought about it.

"I think there's a celebration at the East Towne Grill. You two are more than welcome to come if you want." I told them smiling.

"We might show up. I need to go back to the apartment and take a shower." Meghan told us.

"Yes you do, you stink!" I told them waving my hand in front of my face and making a gross face.

"You can't talk much, missy. You stink more than I do." Meghan told me as I quickly shook my head.

I quickly changed out of my jersey and into mesh shorts and a hoodie. I walked through the locker room and back out to the gym where I knew my fan club would be waiting for me.

I walked out to see my parents, all three sets of grandparents, and all of Troy and Gabi's friends standing around. They started clapping for me as I walked over to my parents.

"Great job!! That was an amazing game for you." Mom told me giving me a hug.

"I only played for 10 minutes, ma." I told her smiling.

"Your mom is right. You played amazingly tonight." Dad told me giving me a hug.

"I need a shower I know. Meghan and Chelsea pointed that out to me." I told them noticing their faces.

I walked over to my parents' parents and greeted them. I gave them each hugs and thanked them for coming out to see me.

"So what did you guys think?" I asked going over to Troy and Gabi's family and grinning at them.

"You were amazing. It was like seeing Troy play again." Jack told me giving me a hug.

"Why thank you. I only played 10 minutes so it wasn't much." I told them shaking my head.

"Only 10 minutes did a lot. You made 3 three pointers and a couple of 2 pointers. You ranked up 15 points tonight." Chad told me shaking his head.

"It was nothing. Let me start playing longer games and then we'll see what I can do." I told them as they each gave me hugs.

"I was impressed and I don't really like basketball." Sharpay told me smiling.

"They all told me that you didn't like basketball, so I didn't expect you to show up." I said looking at Sharpay.

"I wanted to come cheer you on. You played amazingly tonight, Tess." Sharpay told me.

"Why thank you. Thank you guys for coming out and watching me play." I told them.

"It's not a problem. We wanted to be here to cheer you on in your first big game as a college student." Carly told me.

"Thank you again." I said shaking my head at them.

"Hey, Tess we're going to head over to the Grill. Why don't you go take a shower and meet us over there?" Mom suggested as I smiled.

"I'm going over to the house because Meghan and Chelsea were arguing about who got the shower first. So I'll do that then I'll meet you guys there. I invited Meghan and Chelsea to come along." I told them.

"That's fine. We'll keep them entertained if they get there earlier than you do." Mom told me smiling.

"Behave, you guys. Don't go scaring them." I warned looking at them grinning.

We all walked outside into the semi-chilly air. I walked over to my 4-Runner and threw my stuff in the backseat. I got in and started driving to the house my parents had bought.

It was a three bedroom house that was painted blue and had a wrap around porch. They had put a swing up so I could come over and work on homework while swinging on the porch. It was a lot smaller than our house in Illinois but my parents didn't seem to mind. I pulled into the driveway and pulled the car to a spot.

I smiled as I grabbed my stuff from the trunk and headed to the steps. There was a figure sitting on the steps as I neared.

"Great game tonight." He said as a smile crept onto my face.

"I didn't see you standing with my cheering section." I told him while joining him on the step.

"I didn't want to take you away from your family. So I decided to meet you here." He told me.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked him grinning.

"I heard you, Meghan and Chelsea argue who would get the shower first so I figured out would come here instead of the apartment." He told me.

"Hm . . . and you decided to come meet me and give me a proper kiss for playing the best game of my college career?" I asked him.

"It's the only game of your college career." Nolan told me as I smiled at him.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I told him leaning over and giving him a simple kiss.

Nolan and I had met in our Psychology class the first day of school. We had started a conversation which led to a first date which ended up leading us to dating. We had been dating since September 21st so we've been going out for a little over a month.

"Why don't you come inside and settle in while I go take a quick shower?" I asked him unlocking the door.

"That sounds good." He told me following me into the dark house.

I flipped on some lights before rushing upstairs. I took a five minute shower. I threw on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt before throwing my hair up into a ponytail and headed back downstairs.

"How do I look?" I asked walking over to the couch and twirling around a little.

"Gorgeous as always. You took a quick shower." He told me as I smiled at him.

"I always do." I told him leaning over and giving him another kiss.

"What are your plans tonight?" Nolan asked me as I smiled at him.

"There's a big celebration at the grill. Want to go as my date?" I asked him smiling.

"I would be honored to escort the woman of honor to her party." Nolan told me as I laughed.

"I love you." I told him simply as he looked at me.

"And I love you too, Tess." He said kissing me simply.

I pulled back before standing up. I motioned for the door as he grinned.

"You can't be late to your own party can you?" Nolan asked m eas I smiled.

"Nope I can't. Let's go buckaroo." I told him suddenly excited to see everyone.

We hopped into his truck and he started driving to the restaurant. We were singing along to the radio as he pulled up to the place. He got out and came around and opened my door for me. I took his outstretched hand as he helped me out of his truck.

"Are you ready to go, m'love?" He asked me in a fake British accent.

"I certainly am. Let's go." I told him as he led me into the restaurant where all of our friends and family had gathered.

"Oh so this is why you took so much longer?" Chad asked as I walked over to the bar.

"If you love me, even this much, you would shut up before I have to pound you." I told him holding my fingers about an inch apart.

"Shutting up currently." He told me zipping his lips as I laughed.

"Hey Nolan it's good to see you again." Sharpay, Kelsi, Kristin, and Taylor told him as they walked over to me.

"It's good to see you guys again. Tess I'm going to talk to your mom and dad for a minute." Nolan told me as I smiled.

"All right. I'll be over there in a minute." I told him watching him walk over to my parents.

"You're happier!" Taylor squealed as I smiled at the four of them.

"I am defiantly happier and it's because of Nolan." I told them smiling.

"Aww look at her. She's in love." Kelsi pointed out to me.

"I think I am. It's a good feeling." I told them watching Nolan interact with my parents.

"How do your parents feel about him?" Kristin asked me.

"They like him. Daddy likes him because he plays basketball just like I do and mom likes him because in her words, he's handsome." I told them shaking my head.

"Girl you know how to pick 'em. He's a cutie." Sharpay told me smiling.

"Girls you four are my aunts yet you're acting like my sisters." I told them laughing a little.

"We're just saying you know how to pick them!" Taylor told me shaking her head.

"May I remind you that you four are happily married?" I asked them grinning.

"No reminder needed her." They told me shaking their heads for effect.

"Good because I didn't want to tell you that." I told them smiling.

I excused myself before walking over to where Nolan and my parents were talking. I slipped my hand into Nolan's and listened into their conversation.

"She played brilliantly tonight, if I may say so." Nolan said as I blushed a little.

"It was a good game but I could have played better." I told them smiling.

"Got practice tomorrow?" Mom asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"Nope Coach Caine gave us the night off." I told them smiling brightly at them.

"Lucky Coach Drake told us we've got practice from 5:30 until 7 tomorrow morning." Nolan told me as I pouted my lips a little.

"Aww you poor baby." I told him as something caught my attention.

"Can everyone quiet down for a minute?" Chad asked standing on chair.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to Tess for having an amazing game tonight. You will gain much more experience as you continue to play more games." Chad told me as I smiled at him.

I smiled at him as everyone toasted me on having a great game. Nolan pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the evening we hung out and people kept coming up to me and congratulating me on my game tonight. I smiled at them and told them thank you.

"Hey mom, dad." I said coming up to them.

"What's up Tess?" Mom asked me as I smiled at her.

"Nolan's going to take me back to the house. We're going to study and then I'm going to head back to the dorm." I told them.

"If we don't see you later, good luck on your test tomorrow." Dad told me kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner." I told them.

"Bye Tess and good luck on your test tomorrow." Mom told me as I said my final goodbyes.

Nolan drove me home and pulled into the driveway. We got out and headed inside. We settled on the couch and cracked open our books. We studied for a little while until I started to doze off.

"How about you stay here tonight instead of going back to the dorm?" Nolan suggested as I smiled at him.

"I think I will. I'll walk you to the door." I told him getting off the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning in class." Nolan told me as I smiled at him.

"I love you and thank you for being at the game tonight." I told him smiling.

"Not a problem. Good night and sweet dreams. I love you too." He said leaning down and kissing me.

I watched him walk to his car and back out of the driveway and drive away. I curled back up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

"TESS!!!" I heard someone familiar calling me as I woke up.

* * *

**There you guys go. One more chapter to go. If you guys have questions, feel free to send them to me!!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	18. It's All A Dream

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**And here we are with the final chapter. I might do another chapter depending on how many of you have questions. Feedback would be amazing!!! Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback and suggestions!! They really mean a lot.**

**A HUGE thank you to Kathyt22 for the idea in this chapter. I hope this is what you envisioned!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_October 17th, 2027 6 am Albuquerque, NM_**

"TESS!!!" I heard someone familiar calling me as I woke up.

"What?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school." A vaguely familiar female voice told me as I forced my eyes open.

"Gabi?" I asked pushing open my eyes.

"Or more formally known as mom." She said looking at me with a weird look on her face.

"Troy come get your daughter up! She's being a slow poke again." Mom yelled down the stairs.

"Troy?" I whispered to myself as I shook my head a little and pushed myself out of bed.

"Come on Tess. I know you want to sleep the day away but you have to go to school." My dad said standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Yes sweetheart?" Troy asked coming to sit by my side.

"Nothing." I told him quickly shaking my head and going over to my closet.

I got dressed quickly before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the cereal away from my 14 year old brother, Jacob and took a seat before pouring myself a bowl.

"I was reading the back of that you know." Jake told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow you finally learned. I'm impressed." I told him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hahaha you're funny this morning Tess." Jake told me as mom, dad, and my little sister, Aubrey who was 10, came into the kitchen.

"Behave you two. World War three doesn't need to go down in this house this morning." Mom told us fixing her hair and tugging at her scrubs. She was a nurse at the local hospital.

"Yes mother." We recited as Aubrey joined me and Jake at the table.

"So what was with the Gabi and Troy comment this morning?" Dad asked me taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll explain later." I told them taking a sip of OJ before picking up my book bag and headed out the door.

"Have a good day, Tess." Mom called as I threw my hand up in the air.

I got into my 4-Runner and started for school. I shook my head and tried to figure out what had happened since last night into today.

"It must have been a stupid dream." I told myself while pulling into the parking lot and heading inside.

"Hey Tess!" I heard the voices of Meghan, Chelsea, and Alexandra as I walked towards my locker.

"Hey girls. What's happening?" I asked them as they traded glances with each other.

"Nothing much. Nolan was looking for you and he didn't seem too happy." Chelsea told me as I nodded my head at her.

"Oh thanks. I'll meet you guys in Anatomy." I told them before heading down the hallway.

I didn't realize where I was going until I bumped into someone. I mumbled sorry but didn't get much farther.

"Tess is there something wrong?" My grandpa Jack asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"No I just didn't get much sleep last night." I told him pushing forward a fake smile.

"Celebrating that victory too much?" Grandpa asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"That's what I was doing. I'm planning on going to bed early tonight." I told him smiling.

"Good girl. I'll see you in a little while for Anatomy." Grandpa told me as I walked away.

I walked up to the secret place only a couple people knew about. I listened my heels click as I walked up the stairs. I took a seat and sighed loudly.

"How did that all happen?" I asked myself shaking my head.

I replayed everything in my head and shook my head. Everything in that dream had felt so real. It felt like I was walking through real life instead of a dream.

"Hey." I heard a voice call as I picked my head up and looked at the person who interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't come find you." I told him while standing up and walking over to him.

"That's fine. The girls told me you were acting a little strange this morning. Everything ok at home?" Nolan asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"Everything is fine. I just had this strange dream last night." I told him.

"Anything we need to be worried about?" Nolan asked me as I smiled at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. Everything is fine. What's up with you?" I asked him.

"I was just worried when you didn't call me last night." Nolan told me kissing my forehead.

"After the party, I went home and crashed. I didn't even hear my alarm go off. Mom had to come wake me up." I told him.

"How are you awake? I'm about to fall asleep at any moment." Nolan told me.

"Well your moment isn't going to come for a while. We've got my grandpa first thing this morning." I told him grinning.

"Oh joy. Let's go. I don't want Grandpa Bolton down my throat." Nolan told me as I smiled at him.

"Wanna walk a pretty girl to her first class?" I asked him batting my bright blue Bolton eyes.

"I'd love to. Let's go pretty girl." Nolan said lacing my fingers with his.

We walked down the stairs and headed to class. I had a smile on my face the entire walk to our Anatomy class.

"I'm glad to see my granddaughter feeling better." Grandpa told me as I walked into his classroom.

"Grandpa stop!! Are you still coming to dinner tonight?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Of course. What's your mom making?" Grandpa asked as I smiled at him.

"I don't know. She was off to another shift at the hospital. I think dad's cooking it." I told him making a face.

"Hopefully Abbie, Sarah, Michele, and Jordan will go help him." Grandpa told me as I shook my head.

"Doubtful but we'll see." I told him walking over to my seat and taking it.

He started the class with a warm up activity before launching into a lecture. I smiled as I watched him do what he loved to do. Dad owned the restaurant with Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan while grandpa taught. They were always on me on what I wanted to do when I grew up. All I knew was that I wanted to play college hoops for a DI school.

"Tess come back to us!" Grandpa joked as I looked at him.

"Sorry what did you ask?" I asked him smiling a little.

"What is the answer to number 4 on the homework?" Grandpa asked me as I smiled.

"Oh it's atrium." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Pay attention Tess." He told me before I nodded my head.

The remainder of class passed by in an instant before we had another class to go to. Before I knew it, school was over and I headed out the back doors to my car.

"Tess wait up." I heard Jake call to me as I whipped around.

"What can I do for you little brother?" I asked him putting my arm around him.

"Do you mind taking me home? I don't want to take the bus." Jake told me as I smiled.

"Sure come on. I've got to go to the restaurant. I've got to talk to dad." I told him.

"That's fine. I'll walk home from there." He told me getting into the car.

The ride to the restaurant was a silent one. Jake was playing with the buttons on the radio as I drove. I pulled into a parking spot and headed inside.

"Be careful, Jake." I warned before heading inside.

"We've lived here for 17 years, Tess. I think I know this town pretty well." Jake told me rolling his eyes.

"Fine I won't be the protective big sister anymore." I told him walking into the warm restaurant.

"Hey honey. How was your day at school?" Mom asked me as she sat at the bar drinking water.

"It was fine. Did grandpa call you?" I asked her chewing on my lip a little.

"He said that you were daydreaming in his class today. You want to talk about it?" Dad asked me coming to sit next to mom.

"If you're willing to listen then yes I'll talk." I told them sitting at an adjacent table.

"Spill it. We're waiting." Mom told me giving me a look only a mother could.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that you started to belief it?" I asked them as they looked at me.

"What kind of dream are we talking about?" Dad asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"It all started . . ." I started launching into my story. They both sat there patiently as I explained everything to them. Their eyes went wide at certain points. Mom looked like she was going to cry by the time the story was over.

"That's why I called you Gabi and Troy this morning." I told the two of them.

"That's some dream kiddo. Is that why you were disorientated this morning?" Dad asked me as I nodded.

"The dream felt so real that I felt like I was still in my dream when you woke me up. I'm sorry if I was rude or mean to either one of you." I told the two of them.

"Now I understand why you said that. Don't think about it too much. You'll be missing out on the real life you're living currently." Mom told me smiling.

"Thanks but it was just so weird that in the dream you were dead and you were in California . . . I can't really explain it." I told them smiling.

"I'd blame the after party if I was you. You partied too much last night." Dad told me grinning.

"Thanks dad. I'm glad I could talk to you guys about this and not think I was too weird." I told them.

"You're our daughter and you know you can talk to us anytime." Mom told me smiling.

"Thanks. Grandpa said he's coming tonight and wanted to know what you were making." I told mom.

"I better go start that. I'll see you two at home. Tess the homework better get done." Mom told me pointing a finger at me.

"It will get done. Jake walked home." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"You made him walk from school?" mom asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"No I drove him here and he said he would walk home." I told her as her face softened.

"You're bad, Tess Alexis." Dad said shaking his head.

"I know. I live for the thrill of making you and mom panic a little." I told them grinning.

"I'll see you two at home. I love you." Mom said leaning over and kissing dad's lips.

"Bye babe." Dad said watching mom walk from the restaurant and out to her Camry.

"So in your dream, I died from a brain tumor and your mom and I gave you up to a couple who moved to Illinois?" Dad asked me shaking his head.

"Yeah weird huh?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Through all the hard times at Duke and dropping out of school, never did your mom and I think about giving you up. You were our pride and joy. When Jake came along 4 years later, I was thrilled. I went in with four friends and opened a restaurant and your mom went back to school to finish her degree in nursing." Dad told me.

"I'm glad you guys decided to keep me even through all the hard times." I told him smiling.

"You were too adorable and you had me wrapped around your little finger." Dad told me as I grinned.

"Me and Aubrey still do." I told him while he nodded his head in agreement.

"That you girls do. Just be thankful for what you have and don't worry about a little old dream. They're supposed to scare you every now and then." Dad told me.

"Thanks dad. I love you." I told him leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Tess Alexis. Is Nolan coming over for dinner tonight?" Dad asked me.

"I think so. He mentioned it today so I'm assuming so." I told him.

"That's good. He's always willing to get into a discussion about basketball with me." Dad said smiling.

"Hey dad, my season just ended last night. Let's not jinx it yet." I told him smiling.

"Hey you're a good subject to talk about, if I may say so." Dad told me as I shook my head.

"No you may not say so. But if you want to talk to me, I'll enjoy the company." I told him.

"How about we go home and help your mom clean up the house a little?" He asked me as I smiled at him.

"That sounds good. Let's go home." I told him standing up.

"Hey guys I'm taking off. Tess and I are going home. You guys coming over tonight?" Dad asked all my aunts and uncles.

"We'll be there. We didn't even hear you come in Tess." Uncle Chad told me as I smiled.

"I'm sneaky like that. We'll hang out tonight." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said as dad and I said our final goodbyes.

We headed out to our separate cars and headed home. The one place that could make me feel completely safe no matter what.

* * *

**If you have questions I will gladly answer them!!!! Feedback would be amazing. If I get 15 or more reviews for this chapter, I'll add another chapter!!!! **


	19. Real Life

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! **

**You guys ROCK!!!! I decided to put up another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_October 17th, 2027 5 pm Albuquerque, NM_**

"Tess come on down here." Mom yelled from the top of the stairs as I turned off my computer and walked out of my room.

"Yes mother dear?" I asked her with a coy smile on my face.

"You're sucking up dear girl. Can you help me set the table?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"Where's Aubrey when you need her?" I asked her as mom rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder.

"Behave, Tess Alexis. She's upstairs doing homework." Mom told me.

"Like I was ten minutes ago?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"You've been doing homework for the past 2 hours. She just got home so she needs to get it done." Mom told me.

"All right I surrender." I told her holding up my hands in surrender and smiled at her.

"That's the best thing you can do. Always surrender to your mom." Dad told me coming into the kitchen.

"Mom dragged me away from homework just so I could set the table." I told him whining a little bit.

"Aww you poor baby. You'll survive." Dad told me grinning.

"Will you guys save me from Math tomorrow morning?" I asked them rolling my eyes.

"Sorry no can do sweetheart." Mom told me as I smiled at her.

"Damn; why did I sign up to take math my senior year?" I asked them as their eyes went wide.

"Tess Alexis, how many times I have told you to watch your mouth? Your sister and brother do no need to be learning those words." Mom told me as I grinned at her.

"Hey mom, newsflash, they all ready know those words." I told her smiling.

"Wow Tess, you know how to get your full name pulled out within ten minutes of being in the kitchen." Dad said shaking his head at me.

"I've got that magically talent. I thought you guys were the ones who taught that to me." I told them smiling.

"I never did but I know who did." Mom said sneaking a glance in dad's direction.

"It wasn't all me. You had a hand in it too woman." Dad said looking at mom.

"Ok I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys argue. I'm out of here." I told them as they both looked at me.

"Tess set the table." Mom said pulling dad into the kitchen leaving me in the dining room.

I rolled my eyes and set the plates, silver wear, and the napkins around the table. I walked into the kitchen and rolled my eyes at the sight in front of me.

"Will you two get a room?" I asked slapping my hands on the counter and looking at my parents.

"Well we had a room until someone, who shall be left unnamed, interrupted it." Dad told me grinning.

"Ugg I don't want to hear about your sex life." I told them shuttering at the thought of that aspect of my parents life.

"You don't have to know about our sex life. But we don't want to hear about yours or Nolan's." Dad told me as I rolled my eyes.

"How about I tell you about our nonexistent sex life." I told them grinning.

"Is the table set?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah it's set. You two better not mess it up. It's perfect." I told them smiling.

"Tess go do something." Dad told me leaning down and kissing mom again.

"Basketball is so calling my name." I told them walking into the backyard where dad had installed a full size basketball court.

I picked up the basketball and took a shot. I did a little dance when it went in. I picked it back up and took another shot.

I stayed out there and sat down in the middle of the court. I shook my head and thought about all the times I had spent on that court. Chelsea, Meghan, Alexandra, and I had spent so much time out here. We had been best friends since we were in diapers. Alexandra was Taylor and Chad's oldest daughter and was the same age as me. Chelsea and Meghan's parents had gone to school with my parents. They had been friends since high school.

"Yo Bolton what are you staring at?" I heard a girls' voice call as I turned around and grinned.

"Alexandra Danforth! What brings you by?" I asked her turning as she came walking onto the court.

"Well it's a family dinner tonight so I earned a right to be here." Alexandra told me.

"I guess you did earn a right." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"We've had some good times out here, huh?" Alexandra asked me as I grinned at her.

"I was just thinking about that. Man, your dad and mine had us out here when we were just starting to walk." I told her shaking my head.

"They got their wish that we would one day follow in their footsteps." Alexandra told me.

"I remember the day I played my first basketball game at the high school. Dad was so proud and so happy. He wouldn't shut up about me playing." I told her.

"Dad did the same thing. He was so proud." Alexandra told me.

"Man things are going to change. We're all going to college and our friendships are going to suffer." I told her.

"Well if we end up at the same college then we'll be good. Luckily, all of us are being scouted for the same colleges." Alexandra told me.

"I can't image leaving Albuquerque to go to college. I'm thinking of sticking around." I told her nodding.

"I probably will too. I mean UNC, Duke, and Boston University all are good schools but without my family and friends around, nothing matters. Basketball won't matter unless my parents and siblings come watch me at the games." Alexandra told me.

"Same for me. Besides Jake and Aubrey are home and I don't want to miss out on their lives. Aubrey is just now getting into theatre and Jake is amazing with soccer. I want to cheer and support them just like they did with me and basketball." I told her smiling.

"We're just homebodies who never want to leave." Alexandra told me as the back door opened.

"Are you two going to chit chat all night long or you going to come in so we can eat?" Dad asked from the doorway.

"We're coming in. Hold your horses." I told him walking up the stairs and into the house.

"Finally the princesses come in so we can eat." Uncle Chad announced as I rolled my eyes at him.

"We were having some girl time. Leave us alone dad. You don't have to read in to it." Alexandra told her dad grinning.

"Be nice to your daughter, Chad." Taylor said hitting her dad's shoulder.

"All right put the arguing on hold and quiet down." Dad said holding up his hands.

"All right we invited everyone here tonight just to get everyone together. We've been so busy that we needed a night just to hang out and catch up." Dad said as everyone agreed.

"So with that dig in and keep the conversations going." Mom said by dad's side.

We filled our plates and headed into the dining room. We all took a seat and the conversations started up again.

"So Tess, we heard you had a weird dream." Grandpa started off as I looked in shock at dad.

"You told them?" My voice rose as dad just nodded his head and grinned in my direction.

"Yeah I did." Dad told me as I buried my head in my arm.

"So Tess what was the dream about?" Alexandra asked me enjoying her best friend's pain too much.

"The dream was stupid. I dreamt that mom and dad gave me up for adoption; dad died, and he left me letters to come back and find out about his life through you guys." I told them.

"That sounds messed up." Grandma told me as I smiled at her.

"It was messed up. It was weird." I told them shaking my head.

"How about we change the subject and put Tess out of her misery?" Mom said as I shot her a look of thanks.

The conversation changed and Alexandra and I got into a conversation about school and our boyfriends.

"Tess phone's for you." Jake yelled from the kitchen as I excused myself from the table.

"Hello?" I asked taking the phone from Jake's outstretched hand and putting it to my ear.

"Is this Tess Bolton?" The man on the other end asked as I paced around the kitchen a little.

"This is her. How can I help you?" I asked the man on the other end.

"Yes I think you can. I'm Dave Rowe and I'm calling from the University of North Carolina. We want to offer you a full ride scholarship to play for the Tarheels." Mr. Rowe told me as I smiled.

"Can I think about it and let you know in a couple of weeks?" I asked him.

"Take your time. Just let me know by January 13th. Thanks for your time, Miss Bolton." Mr. Rowe told me.

"Call me Tess. And I will let you know by January 13th." I told him hanging up the phone.

I put the phone on the counter and walked back into the dining room. I sat back down like nothing ever happened with the phone call. I started eating as I felt every eye in the room on me.

"What? There's nothing going on here." I said waving my hand in front of everyone's faces.

"Who was on the phone?" Dad asked me as I smiled at them.

"Oh no one important." I told them trying to hide my smile but was unsuccessful.

"You're hiding something from your dad and me. Tell us." Mom told me as I smiled at them.

"All right. But I'm telling you that was nothing on the phone. A Mr. Dave Rowe called me and offered me a full ride scholarship to play." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"That's something, Tess. What college?" Dad asked me as I grinned at them.

"University of North Carolina." I told them as everyone's faces dropped in shock.

"Tess this is huge." Alexandra told me as I smiled at her.

"Remember our conversation; it probably won't happen." I told her smiling a little.

"But it's still huge, Tess. This is telling you that a big shot college wants you to play for them." Alexandra told me.

"I just hope I make the right decision." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Oh I think you will. You and I both will make the decision." Alexandra told me as I leaned over and hugged her.

The rest of the night we hung out and celebrated my scholarship with UNC. My parents were proud of me and so were the rest of my family that surrounded me. I knew I would make the best decision regarding my future.

* * *

**There you guys go. I'm going to type up another section that will answer some of your questions that you sent me. It should be up in a little while!!! Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	20. Author's Note

**_Ok this is answering some of your questions you sent me._**

**Tess knows Alexandra through Chad and Taylor. She's their daughter. Chelsea and Meghan know Tess through their parents. Both Chelsea and Meghan's parents know Troy and Gabi from high school. Thus, their kids are friends.**

**Chapters 1 through 17 are the dream aspect of the story. Everything after that is Tess' real life.**

**When Tess dreamed, she used the people closes to her in her dream. That included friends and family. In her dream, Tess dreamt that she met Chelsea and Meghan in Illinois when in reality she knew them from the time she was a baby with Troy and Gabi as her parents.**

**Any other questions can be directed to me. I will try to explain anything else that arises in questions!**

**Everyone has been asking about a sequel, and the answer is I don't know. I purposely left the end like that so I could pick up and do a sequel. If you have ideas for a sequel, then I would love to hear them! **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and given me ideas for this story. They are very much appreciated and it gives me the courage to continue writing!!!**


End file.
